J'oublies
by Luciole's world
Summary: Malfoy vient d'avoir un accident qui lui cause une perte de mémoire. Seulement, ayant oublié sa rivalité, il n'a d'yeux que pour Hermione. Mais cette dernière, elle, n'a rien oublié de l'ancien Draco Malfoy, de celui qu'elle hait tant...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !! Voilà une nouvelle histoire, beaucoup plus calme que " Malfoy dans tous ses états ". Je privilégie plus les sentiments ici, donc les adeptes du romantisme... _

* * *

_**Voilà, ce premier chapitre se passe dans le parc de Poudlard, et Harry, Hermione et Ron sont tombés par hasard sur un groupe de serpentards, dont Malfoy qui n'attend pas pour les insulter...**_

**- Tiens tiens, mais voyez qui est là, notre cher Potter et sa bande !!** _Malfoy rigole amérement et continue d'un ton plus acide encore :_** Une sang de bourbe et un pauvre comme amis, quel triste tableau !!**

Les serpentards présents rigolent à gorge déployée, mais s'arrètent lorsque Malfoy leur fait signe de la main. _( comme dans les films !! )_ Il attend la suite, il attend la remarque cinglante de ses adversaires... qui ne tarde pas à venir :

**- Au moins, lui a de vrais amis !!**

C'est Hermione qui a répliqué la première, devançant Harry d'une bonne seconde. Malfoy arrète de sourir. Hermione a senti qu'elle touchait un point sensible, et le nargue en arborant un sourire victorieux.

Draco bouillait de l'intérieur, comment cette petite greniasse pouvait-elle dire ca, à lui !! Elle ne savait rien de sa vie, de ce qu'il supportait à longueur de journée. Il prit sa voix la plus détachée possible, mais néamoins un semblant irritée, et lui cracha :

**- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné !! Ce n'est pas là un proverbe de tes amis les moldus ?**

Hermione voit son regard de défi, et lui répond du tac au tac :

**- Je suis étonnée qu'un sang si pur comme le tiens connaisse un proverbe moldu, où l'as-tu appris ??**

Malfoy réplique, plus que tout il aime la rabaisser, il ne sait pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle lui répond toujours, cela le soulage, il trouve enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Et la rabaisser lui prouve encore plus qu'il est supérieur :

**- Il faut connaître tout de la race inférieure pour arriver à la perfection...**

Hermione allait repliquer d'une remarque qui devait la faire gagner cette manche, mais là, ce fut Ron qui fut le plus rapide. Il se jetta sur Malfoy et tous deux commencèrent à se battre. Bien entendut, d'habitude, Malfoy ne se battait jamais au corps à corps, mais là, sa réputation était en jeu. Alors qu'il avait mis à terre Ron, il adressa un sourir supérieur aux autres serpentards, mais il n'avait pas prévut que Ron ne se relève et qu'il lui flanque un coup de poing dans le nez. Malfoy tomba à la renverse sous la violence du choc, et sa tête percuta lourdemant une pierre.

Voyant que leur prince ne bougeait plus, tous les serpentards levèrent le camps, laissant Hermione, Harry et Ron seuls avec Draco, à terre, inconscient.

**- Ce n'est pas le courage qui les étouffe !!** _Maugréa Hermione_

Ses amis rigolèrent un peu, mais l'état de Malfoy les préoccupait. Une marre de sang se formait peu à peu autour de sa tête. Hermione s'accroupie alors près de lui et le giffla doucement. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et vit au dessus de lui un visage. Il crut à une apparition. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade autour de son visage, et ses yeux ambrés le regardaient. Ce qu'il prit pour un ravissant sourir n'était en fin de compte qu'un sourir rassuré d'Hermione lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Cependant, son sourir disparut lorsqu'il dit :

**- Je suis au paradis ?**

Et il chercha à caresser le si doux visage qui se tenait devant lui, et qui le regardait, soucieuse...

Ron qui avait entendut lui fit remarquer :

**- Je me ferai une joie de te remettre les pieds sur terre Malfoy !**

Draco qui avait détourné les yeux d'Hermione pour regarder Ron, reporta son regard sur elle :

**- je ne dois pas l'aimer !**

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait rit, mais là, son état la préoccupait.

Ron bouillonait, il voulut le ramasser, mais Harry le retint, tandis qu'Hermione leur annonçait, l'air grave :

**- Les garçons, je crois qu'on a un problème !!**

Et voilà nos trois compagnons qui emmènent Draco à l'infirmerie.

**- Perte de mémoire dût a un choc violent...**

**- Quoi !!** _S'exclamèrent nos trois amis_

**- Vous m'avez bien entendut, mais, pas de panique, une fois que l'ématome se sera résorbé, nous pouvons esperer qu'il retrouve la mémoire avec...**

**- Monsieur Weasly, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre dans mon bureau.**

Le concerné regarda ses amis et suivit la directice de maison.

**- J'en connait un qui va avoir des problèmes...**

**- Viens, ne restons pas là !**

Hermione acquiessa et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, la mine déconfite. Ils étaient en colère, à cause de cette fouine, Ron allait avoir des problèmes...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou vous tous !! Alors voilà la suite, une mise en place encore, je tiens à prévenir : dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir un Draco qui ne vous plaira pas forcément, notamment envers Pansy, mais bon, on s'en fiche d'elle c'est une morrue vous allez me dire, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une fille, et une fille amoureuse qui plus est !! Voilà !! Bisoux à tous ...

Reviews :

**Myym :** Encore toi ?? lol !! T'inquiète, ça me fais plaisir que tu suive mes histoires !! J'éspère ne pas te décevoir... Bisou à toi, ma fidèle revieweuse !! lol

**Dairy22 :** C'est vrai que l'histoire de l'amnésie est assez courante, avouons le, mais j'espère mettre assez d'originalité pour ne pas tomber dans le déja vu... Enfin voilà, la relation entre les deux risque d'être houleuse un peu au début mais j'aime bien les voir finir ensemble :D

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident. Draco était resté à l'infirmerie pour soigner toutes ses blessures. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ématome était assez gros et compressait une partie de ses souvenir. Le temps pour qu'il se résorbe serait assez long, et aucunes potions ne parviendrait à l'aider, puisque l'accident dont il avait été victime n'était pas d'origine magique. Premier pas hors de l'infirmerie pour notre beau blond national. Sa démarche était beaucoup moins assurée, et il avait beau chercher, il ne reconaissait aucunement l'endrois. Blaise portait ses affaires.

**- Viens, je t'emmènes dans notre dortoir, Pansy nous y rejoindra tout à l'heure.**

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait d'apercevoir une douce créature qui riait d'un rire cristallin. Ses cheveux se balançaient sur ses épaules et formait une crinière bouclée à souhait, et paraissant, certes indomptable, mais soyeuse... Son sourir était merveilleux, il était emplit de sincérité, de spontanéité, de naïveté, de joie de vivre. Son bonheur se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux ambrés. Ils pétillaient tellement que les étoiles feraient pâles figure à côté.

**- Draco, tu m'écoute !! C'est par là !!**

**- Qui est cette fille ?**

Blaise comprit de qui il s'agissait, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le diriger vers une autre prétendante, moins... Gryffondord.

**- Oh !! Elle, c'est Luna Lovergood !**

**- Non !!** _répondit Draco agacé :_ **la fille entre le roux et le garçon à lunettes !!**

**- Oh !!! Ca !!** _fit Blaise naïvement :_** C'est Hermione Granger, mais je te préviens, tu la detestait !!**

**- Et pourquoi ça ??** _Demanda Draco, tout à coup interessé par ce que disait son ami._

Blaise chercha un moyen de l'éloigner d'Hermione, mais il voulait laisser le temps à son ami de souffler un peu quant aux relations Gryffondord/Serpentard. Peut être que de les cottoyer l'empêcherai de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

**- A vrai dire, je n'en sait rien, tu n'auras qu'a aller lui demander !**

Draco sourit, et regarda une dernière fois Hermione avant de suivre son ami. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione rigolait... Et justement...

**- N'empêche, je veux bien me faire coller 10h de plus avec Rogue pour lui recoller mon poing dans la figure à cette fouine !!**

**- Il s'est étalé comme une merde par terre !!**

Mais voilà, Hermione ne trouvait plus ça très drole. Le visage de Malfoy voulant lui caresser les cheveux lui revint en mémoire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

**- Attends un peu qu'il retrouve la mémoire, et je serai prête à parier que tu fera moins le malin !! Tout de même Ron, il aurait pût être bien plus blessé, mort peu-être !**

**- Ca aurait fait une crapule en moi sur cette terre !!**

**- Ron !! Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, et moi non plus, mais rire de ça, je trouve ça honteux !!Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de dire au moins ?**

Ron baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas tord. Malfoy était peut-être l'homme le plus excécrable de la terre, vouloir le malheur des autres était ignoble.

**- Bon, mais ne fais pas cette tête là Ron, je suis sûr qu'Hermione ne t'en veux pas !**

Cette dernière sourit.

**- Harry, tu es bien trop gentil avec lui !!**

Et elle pinça Ron qui s'exclama :

**- Aïe !! Mais ca fait mal !! Rigolez pas !!**

Trop tard, Harry et Hermione se tenaient les côtes. Ron, qui ne trouvait ça visiblement pas drôle, gromela :

**- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim !!**

Les deux autres s'exclaffèrent d'autant plus à cette remarque, mais le suivirent tout de même. Après mangé, Hermione décida d'aller se promener un peu. Elle se rendit dans le parc, sous son saule, et admira la nuit. Elle était claire, et les étoiles semblaient danser entre elles.Elle sourit à cette vision. Ce qu'elle aimerait aller danser avec elles. Une ombre se dessina derrière elle. Elle s'était sentie épiée toute la journée. Elle savait pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière elle, aussi, lança t-elle d'un ton froid :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Draco fut surpris du ton qu'elle avait employé, mais il se ressaisit :

**- je viens observer les étoiles...**

Hermione soupira et continua :

**- Non, le parc est immense, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vraiment ?**

Elle s'était retourné pour le regarder, et là, elle eut le souffle coupé. Draco était droit, sa grande taille le rendait imposant, et il emmanait de lui un grand charisme. Sa cape était posée négligeamment sur ses épaules, ne cachant pas entièrement ses épaules musclées. Elle observa son visage. Il n'avait plus son air autaint qui lui sayait si mal. Son visage refletait une candeur jusqu'alors inconue. Ses yeux ne refletaient plus la haine, mais l'insouciance, que la nuit protegeait de son manteau noir. Sa surprise s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un merveilleux sourir quand il lui répondit :

**- Je venais te voir.**

Elle referma la bouche qu'elle gardait jusque là entre-ouverte et repris un peu contenance en lui demandant pourquoi ?

**- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai demandé à Blaise qui tu étais, il m'a dit comment tu t'appelais, mais il m'a dit qu'on se detestait. Quand je lui ait demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'il ne le savait pas, et que j'avais cas venir te le demander.**

**- Blaise avait raison, on se deteste.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Hermione reflechie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire pourquoi, son visage enfantin l'encourageait à mettre ses rancoeurs de côté, mais elle se souvint du vrai Draco, c'est sur un ton acide qu'elle lui répliqua :

**- On se deteste parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses !! Nous sommes dans des maisons qui se detestent, nous sommes dans des camps opposés, nos sangs ne se mélangent pas, nos croyances non plus, nous évoluons dans un monde qui se repousse !! On s'est toujours detesté et ça ne changera pas de si tôt !!**

**- Mais si je veux que ca change !?**

**- Et si moi je ne veux pas !! Avant, t'as toujours été excécrable envers moi et mes amis, et tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça, et tout redemarrer à zéro, sous pretexte que tu as tout oublié !! Mais laisse moi te dire que moi je n'ai pas oublié !! J'ai pas oublié toutes les insultes que tu as put me dire, toutes les pires crasses que tu m'as faite !! On ne peut pas redemarrer à zéro, parce que, tu as peut-être oublié, mais pas les gens qui t'entoure. Il ne leur restera que l'image de l'ancien Draco, quoi que tu fasses, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Laisses les choses dans l'ordre où elles sont établies; ou des personnes souffriront. Tu m'as déjà trop fait souffrir avec ces insultes, je n'ai pas envie de subir davantage.**

Draco restait bouche bée. Comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait-elle nourrir tant de haine envers lui, même si il ne se reconaissait pas. Néamoins, il dût reconnaître qu'elle avait été sincère.

**- Que va-ton faire maintenant ?**

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi était- il aussi destabilisant comme ça. Elle l'aurait même trouvé sympatique. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'ils allaient faire d'une voix cassée, comme si elle l'avait blessé.

**- C'est simple, on va faire comme avant. Les serpentards ont besoin d'un dirigent, et tu étais ce dirigeant. Alors reprend ton masque d'arrogence et ta méchanceté légendaire et donne leur ce qu'ils attendent, ou quelqu'un te remplacera vite fait bien fait !!**

Draco baissa les yeux, déçut.

**- Alors, tu... tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoit ?**

**- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu retrouvera la mémoire bientôt et crois moi, tu me remerciera d'avoir refusé !**

**- Je ne crois pas non...**

Hermione soupira ( encore )

**- Je dois y aller Draco, prend soin de toi, et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, crois moi.**

**- Toi aussi Hermione, prend soin de toi.**

Hermione le laissa là, à contempler les étoiles. Aucun souvenir ne lui revint en mémoire. Il avait beau chercher, rien. Et cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il la detester avant, elle était si belle, si intelligente ( il avait put le voir en cours commun avec eux ) et elle venait de prouver sa determination. Il se promit de continuer à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et lui accorde un rendez-vous.

* * *

Bisoux à tous mes lecteurs, prochain chapitre : Un Draco assez... cruel envers Pansy... alors, des amateurs ?? 


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou vous tous !! Alors voilà, je sais que j'ai pris énooormément de retard sur cette fic... Bah oui, je dois avouer qu'il est très difficile pour moi d'écrir plusieurs chapitres de différentes histoires en même temps. j'ai tellement d'idées qu'elles se mélangent et je m'y perd un peu, du coup, je préfère écrire petit à petit, histoire que mes fics ne partent pas dans tous els sens... J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup d'adepte pour voir draco en faire baver à Pansy !! Bande de sadique !! Mais, Draco ne l'insultera pas pour une fois... Eh non, il a trouvé une autre façon !! Donc je vous laisse voire ça, mais vant je passe aux reviews :_

_**Black-Shika :** Eh oui, tu l'auras dit, ce n'est pas humain de repousser un Maloy, surtout si c'est lui qui vient vous chercher d'un air attendrissant !! Quelle pétasse cette Hermione me diras-tu. Mais je te répondrais que non !! Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle l'a repoussé !! J'ai une bonne raison : Elle n'est pas humaine !! Donc voilà, le mystère percé à jour sur la vérité d'Hermione Granger !! Mdr !! Bisou à toi, merci pour ta review !! Luciole_

_**Myym :** Eh oui, C'est connut qu'Hermione réfléchie trop !! Mais on ne vas pas lui en vouloir, c'est ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est ( hum ) mdr !! Et merci d'être présente pour cette fic aussi, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, toi, oh ma fidèle revieweuse !! lol !! Quant à la description, c'est possible que ce soit la même que dans Malfoy dans tous ses états, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprés. C'est juste que j'ai une image tenace de Draco dans ma tête qui ne veut pas partir, et je le décris comme je le vois :D !! M'enfin, vous allez pas m'en vouloir, parait que j'ai l'imagination débordante !! lol !! ( si si, modeste ) !! Enfin, bonne lecture, première fois que je répond avec tant de mot dans une réponse de review !! !! tout ca pour toi !! mdr !! Bisou a toi !! Luciole_

_**Medino :** Eh bien, merci pour ces deux reviews, je suis contente que ça t'ai plut, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas Tiens moi au courant :D !! bisou. Luciole_

_**Athenacage :** Eh eh !! Tu n'es pas seule à vouloir lire le passage où Draco se montre cruel. Mais pour une fois, sa cruauté envers Pansy ne se manifestera pas par les mots... Biz à toi._

_**Dairy22 :** Eh oui, moi non plus, je craquerais direct, mais aparament pas Hermione !! Rassure toi, les premiers signes de faiblesses vont se faire ressentir dés le chapitre 4... Sinon, moi non plus, ça ne me plait pas de faire souffrir cette pauvre Pansy. Mais bon, elle avait cas faire plus attention de qui elle tombait amoureuse. M'enfin, pour ça, on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir... Et puis, mine de rien, même si Draco ne l'aime pas trop, elle est là... Bref !! bisoux. Luciole_

_**Brookley :** eh oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon notre Draco. Moins dans ce chapitre, mais rassure toi, ses sentiments paraissent peut-être pas trop sains, mais en fait, il est sincère._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Draco rentra tard ce soir là. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir parler avec des gens dans sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il ne vit que Blaise, assit au coin du feu. Il sourit, Blaise était le seul qu'il pouvait supporter. Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, lui provoquant un sursaut en avant. Blaise fronça les sourcils, prêt à remettre à sa place cet inopportun, mais lorsqu'il reconnut son ami, ses trais se radoucirent :

**- Je ne t'attendais plus, Draco !!**

**- Je sais, j'ai un peu traîné dans les couloirs…**

Blaise sourit, vu la tête qu'il tirait, il se doutait que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

-** Je t'avais dit de t'attaquer à une autre proie… Elle est bien trop… censée pour te sauter dans les bras à la moindre perte de mémoire !!** _Rigola Blaise_

C'est alors qu'un petit cri se fit entendre dans toute la salle commune, suivit d'une tête brune. En écoutant bien, on aurait reconnut ces bruits comme les suivants :

**- DraaaaacooooooooooooooOOoooooOOooooOOOoooOOOOoooOOoooooooOOOoooo !!**

Blaise regarda Draco, le regard coquin.

**- En tout cas, j'aurais aimé qu'elle non plus, ne se jette pas dans mes bras comme ça !**

Blaise rigola et ajouta, juste avant que Pansy soit suffisamment prés pour l'entendre :

**- Ecoute, Draco ! Je sais que tu trouve Hermione à ton goût, mais tu dois passer à autre chose. Elle ne cédera jamais, et je te connais, tu serais prêt à sombrer dans la folie pour arriver à tes fins !! Abandonne maintenant, et prends ce qui s'offre à toi. C'est mieux pour tout le monde…**

Draco soupira. Oui, il aurait aimé faire ce que son ami lui conseillait, mais son visage le hantait. Pansy se rua sur lui en s'égosillant :

**- Comme tu m'as manquéééééééé !! Je me suis beaucoup inquiété mon amour !!**

Draco tiqua, il regarda Blaise qui haussa les épaules, et demanda incrédule à Pansy :

**- Mon amour ?!**

Pansy sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire innocent et elle se mit à rire, d'un rire agressif, que Draco ne put que comparer aux gloussements d'une dinde.

**- Oh !! Je vois que Blaise ne t'a rien dit !!** _S'éclaffa-t-elle._ **Vois-tu, mon cher Draco, il se trouve qu'avant ta perte de mémoire…** _Elle fit une pause, et continua …_ **nous sortions toi et moi ensemble… OOOOhh !! Je me souviens encore de ta demande… S'était si romantique…** _rêva t'elle._

Draco jeta un regard à Blaise, qui retenait péniblement son fou rire devant ce grotesque mensonge, mais Pansy se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard assassin tandis qu'elle lui demandait, acide :

**- N'est-ce pas Blaise …**

Ce dernier sourit et acquiesça de la tête. S'attirer les foudres de Pansy Parkinson était infernal, elle ne nous lâchait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre victime, ce qui était rare étant donné que tout le monde la fuyait.

Draco non plus ne croyait pas à ce mensonge, mais il se rappela d'une phrase d'Hermione _« Les serpentards ont besoin d'un dirigent, et tu étais ce dirigeant. Alors reprend ton masque d'arrogance et ta méchanceté légendaire et donne leur ce qu'ils attendent, ou quelqu'un te remplacera vite fait bien fait !! »,_ Puis, la phrase de Blaise lui revint alors en mémoire : _« Prends ce qui s'offre à toi »._ Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas Pansy qui s'était confortablement installé, sur ses genoux, face à lui, en lui souriant bêtement.

Draco eut un tic. Il sourit diaboliquement. Même lorsqu'une personne perd la mémoire, son caractère reste profondément ancré en lui, et il lui est impossible de refouler ses vraies tendances _« chasse le naturel, et il revient au galop »._ Draco poussa donc un peu Pansy, tandis qu'il ouvrait sa braguette, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Pansy le regarda alors, hébété, ce à quoi il lui répondit :

**- Pansy, mon amour** _(ce mot lui écorcha presque la gorge)_** J'ai eut une journée excécrable. De plus, peut-être que me faire "ça" me fera remonter des souvenirs, ou dans le cas contraire, il m'en donnerai, auxquels je pourrais me raccrocher quand je penserai à toi, pour qualifier combien on tient l'un à l'autre... C'est difficile tu sais...**

Pansy souriait jaune à présent. Elle était sûr qu'il ne se souviendrait pas qu'ils aient pût faire « ça » auparavant, mais peut-être que si elle le faisait, il s'attacherait à elle ?? Et puis, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose avec Draco Malfoy, c'était un s ambulant. Elle s'étonnait même qu'il ne l'ai déjà pas attiré dans un coin sombre, comme avec toutes les autres, après tout, elle aussi n'était pas moche (à son gout). Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

**- Tu es sûr ??**

Draco souriait à pleine dents, et il devait lutter pour ne pas pouffer, en voyant les épaules de Blaises se secouer frénétiquement, une main plaqué sur la bouche, le visage tout rouge, sa main tentant de faire taire les explosions de rire qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur leur salle commune.

Pansy regarda aux alentours, personne. Elle soupira de résignation, et descendis de sur les genoux de Draco, pour se placer à genoux devant ses cuisses ouvertes, pour lui laisser la place d'accéder à "…"

Lorsque Pansy eut entamé son « affaire », Blaise retrouva son sérieux. Draco, toujours tourmenté malgré « tout » lui dit :

**- J'obtiendrais un rendez-vous, ça tu peux en être sûr Blaise.**

Ce dernier sourit, un peu gêné, et Draco continua, la main pressant la tête de Pansy qui voulait protester à l'entente des paroles de Draco :

**- Ensuite, tu peux être sûr qu'elle sera à moi. Ce sera elle qui me suppliera pour un autre rendez-vous !!** _S'exclama t-il, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard._

**- Méfie-toi, Draco, tu sais que ses amis veillent au grain. Si tu lui fais du mal, tu peux être sûr que tu le payeras cher !!**

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Il se leva d'un bond, interrompant Pansy qui n'avait visiblement pas finit. Il referma sa baguette et s'élança vers son dortoir. Blaise, curieux, lui demanda, en criant (car il était déjà loin) :

**- Où vas-tu ??**

**- J'ai un plan !!** _S'exclama Draco, sans se retourner, ni même s'arrêter._

Et il disparut à l'entrée de sa chambre, un plan ancré dans sa tête. Avant de s'endormir, on entendit Draco chuchoter, pour lui-même :

**- La Belle Lionne n'échappera pas au Serpent bien longtemps …**

Et c'est sur cette promesse que le dortoir se plongea dans le noir, accueillant les rêves les plus fou, notamment ceux d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noire. Car elle aussi s'était fait une promesse :

**- Le vil serpent ne lui échappera pas longtemps…**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... Eh eh !! Qu'a derière la tête ce petit Serpentaaaard ??


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou vous tous !! Vous allez dire "Oh !! Mais qu'elle est aimable, deux chapitre en deux jouuuuurs" Mdr !! et oui, je vous aime trop Mais va falloir assurer derrière, alors, reviewez !! _

_**Hamataroo :** et encore, Hermione n'a pas finit de se faire harceler. Elle va subir tous les plans possibles et inimaginables de la part de Draco, et ce garçon a des ressources !! Bisou à toi._

_**Dairy22 :** Mais oui, c'est cruel, mais j'avais prévenue !! Draco n'est pas un saint, donc il est logique que ça se voit dans mes fics !! Pis, elle avait cas pas mentir !! Na !! On récolte que ce que l'on sème !! na !! mdr !! Bisou à toi, et t'inquiète, Pansy n'est pas si idiote qu'elle en à l'air, aprés tout, elle a accepté de le faire, elle aurait très bien put refuser ! hihi_

_**Virginie01 :** eh oui, Draco est et restera le même : un vilain petit serpent !! La encore, il va user de sa ruse pour amadouer la petite Gryffondor... hihi !! Bisou._

* * *

C'est le soleil qui réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin. Elle s'étira comme un chat, baillant de toutes ses forces. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil et… Malheur !! Hermione sauta de son lit et passa la quatrième vitesse. On la vit tourner et virer, enfilant une jambe de son pantalon en essayant de se pater sa chemise. Elle courait partout dans le dortoir à la recherche de ses affaires. En effet, Hermione avait beau être intelligente, elle n'en était pas moins désordonnée. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes de son dortoir, son sac ballotant sur ses épaules frêles. Elle arriva finalement à l'heure, et même en avance de quelques minutes. Elle reprenait son souffle, appuyée sur ses genoux, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Malfoy.

**- Bonjour…** _Lui murmura t-il à 3 centimètres de son visage._

Hermione rougit violemment, et se recula vivement, manquant de se casser la gueule au passage. Elle posa sur lui des yeux colériques, en marmonnant des jurons ; Cela le fit rire car il se tenait à présent les côtes en rigolant. Hermione, déjà émoussé par sa course folle et sa non chute lui demanda d'un ton bougon :

**- Tu te moques de moi ?!**

Mais pour toute réponse, Draco reprit son sérieux et lui demanda :

**- Mauvaise journée, Hein ?!**

Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée et lui répondit, acide :

**- Comment le sais-tu ?**

Draco se rapprocha d'elle, et lui caressa la joue, songeur. Il lui avoua son raisonnement :

**- Eh bien, ce n'est pas difficile : Souffle court, les pieds pris dans le sac, et tu as faillit te casser la gueule magistralement, puis, l'humeur si agréable, le lundi de ton bouton est accroché avec le mardi, parce que ta robe de sorcière est ouverte, et pour finir, les traces des draps sur ta peau… Oui, tous les symptômes sont là.**

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et retira les doigts de Draco de dessus son visage.

**- Tu me veux quoi ?** _Demanda t'elle, furieuse_

**- Un rendez-vous, avec toi.**

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer et se moqua :

**- Un rendez-vous !! Rien que ça !! Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'on se fréquente, pour notre santé à tous les deux ?!**

Pas le temps pour Draco de répliquer, Weasly était arrivé et le menaçait s'il ne reculait pas d'Hermione. Ce qu'il fit. Il rentra le dernier dans la classe, s'entretenant avec le professeur. Lorsque ce dernier annonça à Hermione qu'elle devait se mettre à côté de Malfoy pour l'aider (étant la meilleure de la classe) cette dernière crut à un cauchemar. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en le foudroyant du regard, tandis qu'il arborait un magnifique sourire de sa collection « narquoise ». Durant toute l'heure, il faisait exprès de lui frôler la main, de la regarder avec insistance. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, mais elle se convainquait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire que de l'ignorer. Aussi, elle courut hors de cette salle de classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au parc, où ses amis la rejoignirent peu après. Le reste de la journée passa lentement, et Draco avait vu juste : Mauvaise journée.

En effet, Hermione, après le cours en commun avec les serpentards, avait percuté un professeur de plein fouet, et ce professeur n'était autre que Rogue, qui lui retira 10 points pour avoir courut dans les couloirs. Ensuite, un hibou qui passait par là, apportant du courrier lui avait fait caca sur la chaussure. Obligé de tout nettoyer, une demi seconde plus tard, et ce n'était pas sa chaussure qui prenait. Puis, au repas, elle s'était renversée du jus de citrouille sur la robe, et enfin, elle avait oublié son livre, ce qui lui avait valu une petite remontrance. Sans compter qu'Hermione s'était sentit observé toute la journée, et elle savait très bien qui pouvait la regarder. C'est donc très irrité qu'elle remonta dans son dortoir. Au coin d'un couloir, elle (re)percuta quelqu'un. Mais Hermione aurait préféré que ce soit Rogue… Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, majestueux. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer, tandis qu'elle marmonnait un vague « désolé » qui le fit bien rire. Elle passa son chemin, sans lui accorder un autre regard, mais il la rattrapa :

**- Hermione !!**

Elle lui fit face, un regard qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un

**- Quoi encore !!**

**- Je… pourquoi tiens-tu obstinément à refuser que l'on se côtoie ?**

**- Parce que !** _S'exclama-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour._

**- Donne-moi une bonne raison et je te laisse tranquille.**

Hermione ne se retourna pas, bien trop occupé à chercher une raison valable. Bien sûr, elle aurait pût lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais même elle n'y croyait plus. Draco s'avança donc vers elle, interprétant son silence, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Tu vois…**

Elle le sentit souffler dans son oreille, ce qui lui provoqua de grands frissons, mais, toujours décidé à ne pas le regarder, elle poursuivit son chemin sans le regarder, mais la démarche peu naturelle.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Blaise rejoignit son ami dans le couloir, alors qu'Hermione venait de disparaitre à un tournant.

**- Tu as été un peu dur avec elle aujourd'hui ! Le coup de la crotte de hibou était un peu gros…**

Draco rigola. Mais Blaise lui demanda :

**- Et comment as-tu fais pour son réveil ?**

**- J'ai des relations. Avoua t-il.**

**- Weasly fille ?**

**- Touché.**

Blaise soupira, son ami était impossible.

**- Tu tiens vraiment à ton rendez-vous hein**

**- Oui**

**- Mais, même avec cette journée qu'elle a vécue, elle ne semble pas prête à céder !! Et tu ne vas pas faire ça tous les jours, elle finirait par découvrir le poteau rose !**

**- Il est temps de passer au plan B, mon cher Blaise !**

**- Parce que tu as un plan B ??** _Soupira Blaise, déconcerté_

**- Oui !!** _Avoua Draco, triomphant,_ **et tu va devoir m'aider…**

Blaise se donna une tape sur le front en marmonnant des mots, que Draco reconnut comme **« Pourquoi moi…. Chier… pourquoi son ami... Moi ! »**

Draco sourit diaboliquement et rentra dans son dortoir. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Pansy avait tout entendu.

Draco ne se souvenait pas de son passé, certes, mais il avait vite réapprit à faire usage de la ruse. Et il était prêt à s'en servir pour obtenir même un seul rendez-vous avec Hermione. Il était prêt à tout faire pour pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête, la convaincre de lui accorder sa chance… Oui, Draco Malfoy ne se souvenait plus qu'Hermione était la seule personne qu'il devait éviter, et il ne se souvenait plus non plus, que quelques mois auparavant, il avait prêté serment, et que dans quelques semaines seulement, il devrait recevoir la marque.

Draco Malfoy avait certes gardé son intelligence diabolique, aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que de lui, cette partie innocente qui n'avait jamais put s'affirmer avant.

Cette perte de mémoire, un accident, non, Blaise Zabinni y voyait là une seconde chance. Et s'il fallait que son ami tombe amoureux de la petite Hermione Granger pour la saisir, il l'aiderait, après tout, Blaise n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de créer des liens d'amitié avec Draco, ce garçon bien trop fermé. Certes, avant ils se côtoyaient, Draco lui avait même dit qu'il allait recevoir la marque, mais là, Blaise avait une chance de prouver qu'il pouvait être un vrai ami, sur qui compter, et il comptait bien le montrer.

C'est encore sous un ciel de promesses que tous s'endormirent. Tous ? Non !! Hermione Granger restait inlassablement éveillé. En effet, après avoir vérifié 5fois si son réveil était bien branché, ses tourments s'étaient tournés vers le beau blond qui la harcelait. Oui, elle mourait d'envie de faire sa connaissance, de connaitre par cœur ses réactions, de pouvoir être la seule à savoir ce qu'il pensait… Mais Hermione avait peur. Peur de se réveiller un matin, et que la mémoire lui revienne, et ses insultes aussi. Hermione Granger avait toujours eut peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un. La peur est absurde, elle craint même ce dont elle attend de l'aide… Hermione se tourna, se retourna dans son lit, mais elle ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la matinée, à vous de voire. Mais le lendemain, son réveil sonna bien et c'est là qu'Hermione aurait préféré qu'il ne sonne pas.

* * *

**Voili voilou, laissez vos impressions. draco n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et il compte bien finter pour avoir son précieu rendez-vous !!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde !! Une seule chose à dire : Bonne lecture :D_

_**Myym :** Eh oui !! Hermione est bête de ne pas lui sauter dessus, avec de beaux yeux comme les siens.. Mais bon, si elle avait accepté direct, il n'y aurait plus eut d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?! mdr !! bisoux à toi.Luciole_

_**Hamataroo :** Eh non, pas de scène perverses dans la salle de bain Du moins, pas maintenant !! mdr !! Et puis, il faut savoir que les deux jeunes ne sont pas à cours d'endrois, donc, ce ne sera pas forcément dans la salle de bain ! oups !! chut !! mdr ! bisou à toi._

_**Maya-Zabeille :** Eh oui, comme tu le vois, les cours de philo ne sont pas si inutiles que ça !! bonne vacances ma tata morrue.._

_**Virginie01 :** Voilà le plan B. Et sache que ce garçon a aussi un plan C !! hihi !! Et Blaise a un plan de secour ausi !! On sait jamais, ça peut servir _

_**Medino :** Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je n'ai pas spécialement privilégié la perte de mémoire, puisqu'il n'a pas tout à réapprendre et qu'il a gardé ses traits de carractère, mais ça aura son importance plus loin Je n'en dit pas plus !! Bisou_

_**Dairy22 :** Eh non, Draco ne manque pas d'atout, mais bon, ça ne fera pas tout !! Obligé de s'acharner sur notre petite Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerf Bisou à toi !! Luciole_

Hermione se leva donc, à l'heure cette fois ci, mais fatiguée. Elle se lava, s'habilla tel un automate, se maquilla légèrement, et se rendit dans la grande salle, prendre son petit déjeuné. C'est lorsqu'elle porta son jus de citrouille à ses lèvres qu'elle réalisa une chose : La malchance avait fichue le camp. Alors Hermione fit une chose qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais faire tant elle avait été désespéré, elle sourit. Non pas un sourire faux, ou un sourire désespéré, non, un sourire qui voulait dire « aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée ». Elle fit donc concurrence à Ron, en avalant un petit déjeuné copieux, puis, elle se rendit en cours. Et alors qu'elle souriait béatement en marchant, elle réalisa quelque chose : Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'un cours avec les serpentards (à raison de deux minimum d'habitude ) Son sourire s'élargie, au moins, Draco la harcèlera moins. Se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de « potion », son sourire diminua un peu, mais Hermione était décidé à ne pas le perdre de la journée. Le soleil qui s'était fait rare ces temps ci brillait comme jamais. Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée. Hermione passa donc une journée forte agréable. Elle avait taquiné Ron, s'était disputé un peu avec lui, mais ça avait finit en fou-rire général, elle avait fait gagné une trentaine de point à Gryffonfor, bref, la normalité avait reprit son chemin. Il était midi, et Hermione n'avait pas vu Draco de la matinée. Bien qu'au fond, cette constatation lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur, elle décida de l'ignorer.

Elle s'installa à la table des Gryffonfor et commença à manger. Elle croquait dans une énorme tranche de pain tartinée à la confiture de groseille lorsqu'elle entendit Blaise qui parlait avec un autre serpentard à voix forte, comme ci ils étaient seuls et que la terre leur appartenait :

**(Serpentard n°1) : Comment va Draco ?**

**Blaise : Bah, mal en point, il est à l'infirmerie, il est mal là !**

Hermione sursauta. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement, mais elle ne put en entendre davantage car Ron s'adressa à elle :

**- Ca ne va pas, Mione ?**

**- Si si…** _Murmura-t-elle_

Mais, Hermione avait répondu machinalement. Elle réfléchissait en fait. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ce matin au repas… Ni dans les couloirs. Elle avait croisé Blaise, mais pas lui. Son ventre se serra, et elle regretta d'avoir tant mangé. Sans plus attendre, elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle avait oublié un livre en haut, et sortie en vitesse de la grande salle. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de l'infirmerie, hésitant à rentrer. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner, tandis que Draco lui demandait, un sourir entendut sur les lèvres :

**- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?**

Hermione constata qu'il n'avait rien, hormis un pansement sur le doigt, aussi fronça t'elle les sourcils, tandis qu'il continuait :

**- Ce n'est qu'une coupure, tu sais**

Elle releva des yeux perdus vers lui et argumenta :

**- Mais,… Blaise … Mal en point, toi, à l'infirme…**

Il souriait, goguenard. Et là, elle comprit. Ses yeux, qui exprimaient de l'incompréhension se transformèrent en un regard plus que colérique. Draco aurait juré avoir vu ses cheveux se dresser quelque peu sur sa tête, et ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rouge. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Draco fit sa prière. Elle faisait vraiment peur en colère, mais ça la rendait tellement sexy. Draco se souvint alors… d'un coup de poing. Oh oui, un nouveau souvenir. Pas le plus beau, certes, mais il se souvenait d'elle. Il ignora le sentiment de haine qui avait accompagné ce souvenir, ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là, et écouta Hermione, qui, furieuse, se lançait dans un long monologue :

**- Tu l'as fait exprès !! Non mais tu te rends compte !! Tout ça pour satisfaire ton égo !! Oh mais je te voyais bien jubiler en pensant que j'accourais te voire, parce que je m'étais inquiété !! Sale petit farceur !! je me suis inquiété, et je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'une farce pour qu'enfin j'accepte ton putain de rendez-vous !! Mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose mon petit, c'est que tu n'auras, à présent, rien d'autre de ma part que ça !!**

Et elle le gifla. Bizarrement, Draco la laissa continuer sa tirade :

**- Ton rendez-vous, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense !! C'est clair !!** _S'écria-t-elle, à bout de force._

Mais Draco, souriait toujours. Chiffonnée, elle lui cracha :

**- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!**

**- Toi. Tu es certes très belle quand tu t'énerve, mais tes cris ont même couvert la sonnerie, du coup, tu vas être en retard.**

Hermione sursauta et poussa un petit cris d'horreur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné, avant de s'enfuir en courant, furieuse. Une fois hors de vue, Blaise vint voire Draco :

**- Alors ?**

**- Ca s'est passé mieux que prévu.** _Rigola-t-il._

**- Mais, elle t'a clairement fait comprendre que tu n'aurais pas de rendez-vous !!**

**- Je sais, Blaise, je sais. Mais elle reviendra vite sur sa parole.**

**- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

**- Et bien, j'ai fais plusieurs essaies, et maintenant, j'essaie une nouvelle technique, à laquelle elle ne résistera pas…**

**- Et on peut savoir laquelle ?**

**- A ton avis, Blaise… On passe au plan C... Le chantage…**

Blaise sourit. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Avant, lorsqu'une fille le rembarrait, il abandonnait, en s'assurant qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais là, il semblait prêt à tout pour que cette fille lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous… Et c'était vrai. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Hermione l'attirait plus que tout. Il se rappelait de sa douceur lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, de son sourire alors qu'il venait de perdre la mémoire. De son rire la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait aperçut, si pure… De sa détermination quant à eux, de cet air qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se revoient pas, de cette lueur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait les étoiles, et de sa colère, qui la rendait si sexy. Il pouvait dessiner son visage les yeux fermé tant il l'avait regardé. Il voyait parfaitement ses sourcils se froncer légèrement lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, et se froncer sévèrement lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il voyait la lueur dans ses yeux s'allumer quand elle avait juste, ou qu'elle trouvait une solution. Il aurait passé son temps à l'observer. Ce petit air fier, lorsqu'elle faisait des remontrances, ou celui qu'aborde une petite fille gâté, lorsqu'elle réclame quelque chose. Oui, plus que tout, il la voulait. Il voulait pouvoir la toucher, maintenant. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais que du regard, et ses lèvres l'attiraient de plus en plus. Draco ne connaissait pas ce sentiment au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il la voyait, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Il sentait, il savait qu'Hermione Granger était plus importante que tout autre chose. Et il était prêt à user de toutes les ruses pour y arriver. Il rentra en cours, en sachant que bientôt, il obtiendrait son rendez-vous.

* * *

Alors alors...


	6. Chapter 6

_Attention attention, chapitre important, car les sentiments évoluent, et Draco se rend compte qu'il est amoureux !! Vite vite !!_

_**Hamataroo :** Eheh !! Un rien peut la faire chanter notre Hermy !! Quant au bureau de Rogue, j'y avait pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée !! Allez, vendu !! mdr !!_

_**Dairy22 :** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira Les sentiments deviennent plus complexes ! :)_

_**Medino :** Oula oula !! Toutes ces questions !! mdr !! voilà tes réponses !!_

_**Myym :** Attends de voire la suite, et là oui, tu pourra dire qu'elle s'est faite vaoir, comme une bleue :)_

_**Misskitsune93 :** Eh oui, Hermione va ceder !! :) Voilà voilà, ca arrive, ca se complique :D_

_**Virginie01 :** C'est vrai qu'Hermione se défend, elle tape !! Mais c'est ça leur couple. C'est baffe, sexe, amour, dispute, baffe, avoeux, tout ça quoi !! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Et la journée passa. Hermione évitait soigneusement Draco, et lui, au contraire semblait la chercher partout. Elle ne savait plus où aller pour ne plus avoir affaire à lui, mais qu'importe la cachette, aussi originale soit-elle, il la retrouvait toujours. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Pourquoi s'acharner sur elle comme ça !! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Toute seule, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle pleurait. Frustrée, épuisée, tourmentée, elle hésitait. Devait-elle lui donner une chance ? Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle devait faire le point. Elle connaissait Draco depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Oh, ça, elle s'en souvenait. Déjà, il avait ses préjugés à la con, et elle en avait subit les conséquences. Elle se souvenait de cet être ignoble qui l'avait tourmentée 7ans durant. Elle sécha ses larmes. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle n'en verse une de plus pour lui.

Décidée, elle sortit des toilettes, pour rejoindre ses cours. Elle ne mangeait plus, avait de lourd cernes sous les yeux, tant cette histoire la tracassait. Parce qu'Hermione avait pris conscience d'une chose. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Lorsqu'elle avait entendue Blaise dire qu'il était blessé, une inquiétude sans égale s'était insinuée en elle, dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et l'avait porté jusqu'à cette porte d'infirmerie. Et ça, elle ne devait plus se le permettre, il allait trouver cela suspect, et il allait continuer à lui tourner autours, l'user jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Tel un vautour, tournant autour de sa proie agonisant; oui, elle se sentait proie, et voyait les serres du serpent se resserrer autour d'elle.

Elle se décida à manger un peu, pour faire bonne figure, et alla dormir aussitôt. Mais Hermione ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard, lorsque la lune avait déjà conquis le ciel depuis quelques heures déjà.

* * *

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla bien tôt. Elle décida de mettre en application les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait eut le temps de prendre la nuit précédente. Elle s'habilla de son plus beau jean, revêtit un dos-nu noir, en satin, et se maquilla légèrement, appliquant du gloss gourmand sur ses lèvres déjà roses. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se morfondre sur sa vie, aussi blonde soit-elle.

Elle descendit manger, et en entrant, son regard accrocha inévitablement celui de Draco, qui la dévorait littéralement de ses yeux gris bleu. Elle crut voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit à son tour, d'un sourire carnassier, digne d'un _« ce que tu vois te plait ? »_ suivit d'un _« Eh ben, t'y touchera pas euuuuh »_

Draco comprit bien ces deux expressions et son visage s'illumina. _« C'est ce qu'on verra chère petite Gryffondor... »_ lui murmura t-il, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils pour lire sur ses lèvres. Elle parut surprise de tant de confiance, et détourna la tête pour regarder Ron.

Draco serra les poings. Ce rouquin, il ne l'aimait décidément pas du tout !! Un peu trop collant à son goût.

La cloche sonna et les élèves se dissipèrent. Draco rejoignit Blaise qui attendait déjà devant la salle de classe.

**« On passe au plan C, Blaise ! »**

**« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre un peu ?! »**

**« Non, on le fait aujourd'hui ! »**

Blaise soupira, tandis que Draco se remémora du repas de ce matin. Elle l'avait provoqué, autant répondre maintenant...

**« Bon, très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, de toutes façons... »**

**« Tout-à fait, mon cher Blaise !! »**

Blaise sourit. Décidément, son ami était vraiment et indiscutablement taré !

Ils finissaient les cours avec 2heures de potions en commun. C'était le moment où jamais !! Tout au long du cours, Draco s'amusa à déstabiliser notre pauvre Hermione, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre lui, et Neville. Hermione ne s'aperçut évidemment pas de la supercherie, et elle quitta si précipitamment le cours, qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire diabolique qui trônait sur les lèvres des deux serpentards.

Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y faire son devoir, mais à peine avait-elle déballé ses affaires, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'un objet manquait. Elle se frappa le front, elle avait dût l'oublier en cours de potion, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se souvenait plus de l'avoir mis dans son sac. Elle ramassa en vitesse ses affaires, et courut en direction des cachots. Pourvus que Rogue soit encore dans sa salle de classe... Enfin, après de longues minutes de course, elle arriva essoufflée dans les cachots. Elle n'avait rencontré personne dans les couloirs, tous devaient être dans leur salle commune. Elle toqua discrètement à la porte, reprenant son souffle. Pas de réponse. Agacée, elle frappa plus fort, et le bruit de ses toquages résonnaient dans les couloirs sombres. Fatiguée, à bout de nerf, elle tambourina à la porte. Toujours pas de réponses. Alors, épuisée, elle s'acharna contre cette pauvre porte, en lui donnant un coup de pied sec, qui résonna en écho le long des couloirs. Suivit d'un petit cri qui signifiait une crise de nerf éminente. Résignée, elle fit demi-tour; s'apprêtant à regagner son dortoir, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Draco, appuyé non chalament au mur la regardait, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

**« Encore toi. »** Soupira t-elle

**« On dirait que tu es déçue, belle demoiselle ! »**

**« il est partit il y a longtemps, Rogue ? »**

**« Il y a au moins 5minutes »**

**« J'ai oublié ma plume en classe »** _marmonna t-elle_

Draco sourit de plus belle et lui annonça :

**« Oui, je lui ai gentiment proposé de te la rendre ! »**

Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, tandis que Draco souriait de plus en plus, victorieux.

Elle s'avança vers lui et chercha à attraper sa plume qu'il brandissait, mais, peine perdue, Draco était bien trop grand pour elle...

De désespoir, elle capitula et lui demanda :

**« Que veux-tu à la fin ? »**

**« Tu sais ce que je veux. Je vais être claire, c'est un baiser ou un rendez-vous, pour récupérer ta plume si précieuse ! »**

Hermione tressaillit, tandis qu'il s'avançait déjà vers elle. Elle reculait, alors qu'il avançait. Enfin, elle percuta un mur. A 3cm de son visage, elle sentait son souffle chaud étreindre son cou, descendre sur sa nuque et embrasser ses épaules dénudées. Elle vit les pupilles de Draco se dilater au fur et à mesure que le désir montait en lui. Comme une maladie contagieuse, le désir l'envahit à son tour, et Hermione frémit de plaisir, à sentir son corps musclé tout contre le siens. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait refusé avant un rendez-vous, après tout, qu'avait-elle a perdre ? Ses amis peut-être ?

Il posa sa main contre le mur, à côté de sa tête, elle le vit passer sa langue sur sa bouche, l'humidifiant, la rendant encore plus irrésistible. Elle se mordit la lèvre, inconsciemment, mais Draco l'avait vu. Elle soupira, porté par le bien-être de cette situation. Les yeux emplis de désir refoulés, il effleura sa bouche. Elle sursauta à ce contact, reprenant ses esprits, elle se baissa juste avant qu'il ne cherche à effacer le vide entre eux. Il embrassa le vide, tandis qu'elle s'échappait, par dessous ses bras, toujours appuyés sur le mur.

Elle attrapa sa plume avant qu'il ne réagisse, et lui murmura faiblement, évitant de le regarder :

**« Ce sera le rendez-vous »**

Et elle s'enfuie en courant, se réfugiant dans un couloir non loin de là, et s'asseyant contre un mur. Elle souffla et reprit entièrement ses esprits. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait, elle avait faillit l'embrasser, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour recommencer...

Draco était resté là, le regard scrutant encore le couloir, désespérément vide. Il avait été si près d'elle, de ses lèvres... Son parfum, ses yeux, sa peau... Il soupira de frustration. Si près du but, et une fois de plus, elle lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire... Blaise le rejoint, alors que Draco était planté là, depuis une heure au moins.

**« Je t'ai cherché partout !! tu n'es pas venu manger ! »**

Il se rendit compte que son ami ne bougeait pas.

**« Allô, Draco !! »**

**« Blaise !! Elle, je.. on... »**

**« Oui, quoi ? »**

**« Blaise, je... je suis amoureux ! »**

**« Quoi ?! Mais, tu ne la connait même pas !! Enfin, Draco !! »**

**« J'ai faillit l'embrasser.. Si près du but, et elle m'échappe »**

Blaise soupira bruyamment :

**« Pff !! T'es incroyable gars ! »**

**« Blaise, j'ai mon rendez-vous ! »**

Blaise sourit enfin, secouant la tête vigoureusement.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, mais ce que Draco ignorait, c'est que, dans une chambre, une jeune fille venait de s'endormir, bercée simplement par ses sanglots étouffés, refoulés, et ses pensées blondes, blondes, et parfumées... Hermione avait rejoint ses songes, dans les bras protecteurs et réparateurs de Morphée, tandis qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Blaise et Draco pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, mais une surprise brune les y attendaient :

**« Alors, comme ça, la sang de bourbe t'a accordé un rendez-vous ! »**

Draco ne la jaugea même pas du regard, l'ignorant simplement.

**« Sache Draco, que, si tu es amoureux, elle, elle ne t'a accordé un rendez-vous qu'à cause de la pression abominable que tu as exercé sur elle !! Elle était trop faible pour te tenir tête, et c'est par la peur de toi qu'elle n'a put que se résoudre !! Sacrée victoire ! »**

**« Casse toi Pansy !! »**_S'écria Draco, hors de lui._

**« Tu es ignoble Draco ! Tu l'as toujours été... »**

Draco se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle :

**« Je ne suis pas ignoble !! »**

Pansy rit d'un rire faux et argumenta :

**« Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais... Tu la manipule, et tu te crois Saint ?? Réfléchie, tu n'obtiendra d'elle rien d'autre que de la haine. C'est tout ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, de la haine... Tu l'a insulté durant 6ans, et tu penses qu'un simple et unique rendez-vous changera 6ans de haine ??, Ton amnésie t'a rendu bien trop naïf !! »**

Draco lui flanqua une baffe magistrale. La lèvre en sang, elle sourit, victorieuse et lui dit :

**« J'ai raison, et ça t'énerve, hein !! Un monstre... »**

Et elle partit. Blaise ne voyait pas son ami car il était de dos. Il posa une main sur son épaule en lui disant :

**« Elle est simplement jalouse, et cherche à te déstabiliser ! »**

Draco enleva la main de Blaise et lui dit :

**« Elle a raison... Un monstre...Blaise, j'abandonne »**

Et il partit, laissant Blaise outré. Son ami s'était donné tant de mal...

* * *

_Attention, prêt... A vos reviews !!_

_Un max de reviews :)_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou vous tous !! Pas d'améliorration dans le couple, pour ce chapitre en tout cas..._

_**Maylinight :** Merci pour cette review !! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essairais de ne pas tomber dans le déjà vu, bien que je sais que le chapitre qui arrive à déja été (re)visité nombre de fois !! M'enfin, l'issue est peut-être moins banale, qui sait ?! Bisoux à toi, et bonne lecture._

_**Zaika :** Hey hey !! Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir, alors juste une chose à dire : Bonne lecture :D Bisoux !!_

_**Myym :** Hey hey !! Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien, Blaise !! Pis, c'est pas Crabbe ou Goyle qui iraient faire ça pour Draco !! C'est vrai, Hermione s'est faite avoir, mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et dans deux chapitre je crois, tu verras a quel point les griffes d'une lionne en colère peuvent faire mal :D Tiens toi prête, bien que ce chapitre n'ai pas d'importance niveau de la relation Draco/Hermione, elle en a au niveau de l'amitié des deux serpentards. Quant à Pansy, elle est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot elle non plus !! :D !! Bisou_

_**Maya-Zabeille :** Toujours partie dans tes délirs toi, tata morrue !! Bisou ma tite n'abeille !! Tchoo ma pétass !! :D A la rentrée !!_

_**Misskitsune93 :** Hey !! Contente que ça te plaise !! Oui, tu pourrais la tuer, mais bon, c'est dommage, j'avais encore des choses à lui faire faire à cette peste de Pansy !! :D Pis, si elle était pas là, bah, il y aurait moins de chapitre :D Bisou à toi !!_

_**Virginie01 :** Mais biensûr qu'il va avoir lieu ce rendez-vous !! Ralala !! Je suis sympa en plus, je vous fais pas poireauter pendant 35chapitres pour avoir enfin ce rendez-vous. Une petite combine de la part de Blaise, et HOP !! Le tour est joué !! :D Tchoo !! Biz, bonne lecture :)_

_**Dairy22 :** Ha !! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise !! :D !! Pour tes autres fics, je te promet de te laisser des reviews, il faut juste que je trouve le temps !! ( oui, je suis en vacances, et alors ?!) Lol !! Je publie déjà ce chapitre à minuit !! Enfin bref, j'irais dès que possible, surtout qu'en ce moment je me relâche un peu !! Allons, reprenons nous !! lol !! Bref, sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture !! Bisou._

_**Hamataroo :** Bien vu, Blaise va tout arranger !! :d Alala !! Les amis ... Quant à Draco, si, il sait ce qu'il veut, mais faut le comprendre. Etant amnésique, il a sûrement aussi oublié que faire chanter quelqu'un n'était pas très bien :D T'inquiète pas pour lui, il va avoir l'occasion de montrer sa détermination d'ici quelques chapitres !! Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, ( sadique, moi ?! ) Sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture :D Biz._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Draco se coucha tout de suite, bien qu'il ne soit pas fatigué du tout. Il ressassait sans cesse ce que Pansy avait dit...

Ce qu'il avait été bête !! Comment avait-il put croire que ça pourrait marcher entre elle et lui. Elle lui avait dit non, dès le départ, et il s'était obstiné. Pourtant, il avait bien vu, dans son regard, ce soir, autre chose que la haine... Draco entendit Blaise se coucher à son tour, après avoir sentit qu'il s'était arrêté en face de son lit. Mais il n'avait pas osé le déranger, et c'était tant mieux, Draco voulait être seul.

L'impression qu'il aimait être seul avant lui revint en mémoire, et le fit sourire. Cette perte de mémoire l'agaçait, il aurait aimé retrouver cette haine pour elle, mais non, au lieu de ça, il l'aimait...

Blaise, quant-à lui s'était mis en tête de réunir ce couple divin, de le protéger envers et contre tous, de les aider à le faire naître, et d'apporter son soutien. Oui, Blaise était un serpentard, mais bien plus que cela, il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose : Serpentard ou pas, on aspire tous à l'amour. Et Blaise avait créé une amitié avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé. Et il aimait bien Draco, au delà de l'être froid, distant et méchant qu'il avait connut, se trouvait un garçon sensible, et aimant désormais. Foie de Blaise, il ferait tout pour que Draco ne se souvienne pas de ce que son père lui avait appris...Et si Hermione pouvait l'aider, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que ça se réalise...

Hermione, elle, avait finit par s'endormir, mais son sommeil restait léger, le moindre bruit la réveillant. Pattenrond s'installa sur son ventre et se mit à ronronner. Ce n'est que bercée par cet élan d'affection qu'Hermione trouva enfin le sommeil réparateur et innocent qu'elle cherchait tant.

Demain était un autre jour, et elle espérait qu'il soit meilleure.

Et le lendemain arriva. Blaise n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit, échafaudant un plan sans faille pour son ami. Il lui devait bien cela. Il partit manger, Draco ne s'était toujours pas levé, il attendait probablement qu'il soit partit. Draco n'aimait pas qu'on le voit fragile, et cela valait pour l'ancien comme pour le nouveau Draco. Comme pour toute chose, il y a un avant et un après. Les personnes qui ont eut un grave accident se réfèrent à l'avant et l'après. Pour Draco, il y avait avant cet accident, et après, ce qui équivalait à une renaissance.

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise vit son ami s'assoir, à 3sièges de là où il était. Il ne le regardait pas, mais Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça l'aurait même étonné qu'il agisse comme avant. Blaise savait que la tirade de Pansy avait suffit à refroidir Draco, mais on ne choisit pas ses amis, et Blaise sourit de contentement, en pensant que bientôt, il le suivrait pour le remercier...

La cloche sonna, et tous se rendirent en cours. Le plan pouvait commencer. Aucun cours en commun avec les Gryffondors aujourd'hui, tant mieux, son plan ne pouvait que mieux fonctionner. Blaise attendit que tout le monde soit rentré en cours. Il tenait dans sa main un parchemin, qu'il avait prit soin d'écrire cette nuit, en imitant l'écriture fine et souple d'Hermione. Il arriva en cours en retard, pile comme il le fallait pour ne pas se faire virer de cours, et pour que Draco gobe ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il s'assit derrière lui, car Môôsieur s'était mis à côté d'une pimbêche de Serdaigle.

**« Pssssit !! »** _Siffla t'il à l'adresse de Draco_

**"..."** _( Pas de réponse )_

**« Pssssit !! »** _Répéta t'il un peu plus fort_

Agacé, le blond lui demanda, sans même se retourner :

**« Quoi ?! »**

Le professeur leur jeta un œil noir, Blaise penché sur son bureau, pour se rapprocher davantage de Draco, et ce dernier qui faisait comme si de rien était.

**« Je viens de croiser Hermione ! »**

**« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire !! »** _Annonça Draco, qui faisait visiblement semblant de na pas être intéressé, et qui se retenait de ne pas se retourner._

**« Elle voulait te parler, mais comme tu évitais soigneusement tout le monde, elle m'a donné un mot pour toi ! »**

**« J'te crois pas ! »**

**« A ton avis, pourquoi étais-je en retard, elle l'a griffonné à la hâte, à ton adresse, comme elle nous a souvent vu traîner ensemble, et qu'elle n'avait aucun cours en commun pour te le donner... »**

**« et au repas ? »**

**« tu l'imagine venir à ta table et te parler, comme ci de rien étais, réfléchis un peu Draco, elle tient à sa peau ! »**

**« ... »**

**« Bon, tu le veux ce mot ? Parce que bon, sinon, je le met à la poubelle »**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva, le parchemin serré dans ses mains.

**« Attends, imbécile !! »** Draco l'attrapa par son uniforme et sourit faussement au professeur qui les regardait dangereusement.

Blaise se rassit, donnant ainsi le mot à Draco, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir, le déchirant à moitié, comme on déchire le papier des cadeaux de noël...

Il se retourna, aussi excité qu'un enfant, et commença à lire :

_« Cher Draco_

_Je n'ai put te voire aujourd'hui, heureusement que j'ai croisé Blaise._

_Pour le rendez-vous, j'ai bien réfléchis, et je l'accepte, de toutes façons, je n'avais pas trop le choix, mais sache que je suis d'accord, pas seulement à cause du chantage, mais parce que j'en ait aussi envie. Qui sait ?_

_Tout de même, laisse moi choisir le la date, le lieu et l'heure, après tout, tu me dois bien cela._

_Ce sera donc ce soir, après ton entrainement de Quidditch, à 20h, sous le saule pleureur, près du lac._

_Sois à l'heure, je ne remettrais pas ce rendez-vous, et ne tolérerais aucun retard de ta part._

_Hermione »_

Draco se retournait vers Blaise, ayant retrouvé la candeur d'un gamin.

**« T'as vu ça Blaise, elle accepte, pas seulement à cause du chantage !! Elle en avait envie !! eh !! Vieux, ta vu un peu!! »**

Blaise fit l'étonné et sourit à son ami, qui à présent, ne tenait plus en place, les yeux pétillants d'une lueur nouvelle. Après tout, si lui mentir pouvait l'aider, il était prêt à cela. Et puis, autant agir en vrai Serpentard.

Le cours passa, bien lentement pour Draco, qui attendait ce soir avec impatience, et pour le professeur, dont l'attitude dissipée de deux de ces élèves l'agaçait profondément.

Au repas, Blaise prétexta un rendez-vous avec un professeur, et il courut à toutes jambes vers la volière. Il attrapa une chouette et lui attacha un morceau de parchemin, avant de se rendre au repas. A peine fut-il assit, que Draco se rapprocha de lui, en lui demandant :

**« Tu crois que je lui répond ?? »**

Oups inaudible de la part de Blaise, qui s'empressa de lui répondre par un_ « non »_ pas très naturel.

**« Et pourquoi pas ? »**

**« Parce que... Tu ne va pas lui répondre !! Enfin, elle ne le souhaiterai sûrement pas, imagine que ses amis lisent par dessus son épaule. Que diraient-ils si ils apprenait que Draco Malfoy était d'accord pour le lieu et la date de leur futur rendez-vous ? »**

Draco soupira. Blaise devait avoir raison. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour le questionner à nouveau, mais les chouettes qui apportaient le courrier l'en empêchèrent. Il reprit donc son activité du moment : Manger.

Hermione, était assise à la table des Gryffondors. Elle avait vu que Draco parlait avec Blaise, l'air tout excité, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Les chouettes firent leur entrée, et l'une d'elle vint se poser sur son épaule, lâchant une lettre dans sa main. Elle la déroula, et put lire :

_« Hermione, _

_Je sais que ma façon de te demander ce rendez-vous n'était pas la meilleure, mais je suis convaincu qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Si ça ne marche pas, après ce rendez-vous, je te laisserai. Tu doutes peut-être de ma parole, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à t'offrir pour te convaincre. Je te le promet donc, et je promet également que je ne tenterais rien._

_En revanche, pour le rendez-vous, je voudrais que tu m'attende ce soir à 20h près du saule pleureur. Si tard, je sais, mais j'ai entrainement de Quidditch, et je ne vois pas quand d'autre. En espérant que tu sois là, d'ailleurs, c'était ou le RDV, ou le baiser, c'est toi qui a choisit. Donc, à ce soir._

_Draco Malfoy. »_

Hermione soupira. Ce soir allait arriver tellement vite...

_Voilààà !! Le rendez-vous au chapitre qui suit, avec leur premier baiser... :D Je vous gâââââââte !! Mdr !! Bisou à tous !!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! :)_

_**Stargatesga1 :** Merci pour ta review !! Je suis conntente qu'elle te plaise, parce que je m'y aplique !! Bisou à toi !!_

_**dairy22 :** Merci, c'est vrai que Blaise est un vrai ami, il faut dire que je me suis appliquée à faire naître une relation forte chez eux, qui peut surmonter bien plus qu'une dispute. Comme ils sont a Serpentards, ils ne se disent pas "je t'adore et tout et tout" mais, ils se montrent reconnaissant l'un envers l'autre. Pour Hermione, ce sera Ginny, parce que moi je l'aime bien, la rousse. Leur relation à elle, est tout aussi sincère. Voilà. Bisou._

_**FireRox :** Merci pour tant d'enthousiasme, ca me pousse à me surpasser !! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

_Bisoux._

_**Medino :** Eh oui, Blaise est un parfait ami !! :) Et si, il est découvert, mais bon, il s'en sort bien !! Après tout, ça partait d'une bonne intention :D_

_**Myym :** Blaise fait preuve de beaucoup de ruse, mais, n'est-il pas à Serpentard ?? Lol !! Bisoux à toi._

_**Guignou :** Merci pour ta review !! Je prend note, je me tais maintenant !! lol !! Bisou à toi._

_**Virginie01 :** Pas de panique pour Blaise !! C'est un grand garçon, il assume !! Mdr !! Quant à Draco, il ne va pas lui taper sur les doigts, le pauvre, il a fait ça pour l'aider, à sa place, je le remercierai moi !! :) _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Et le soir arriva. Draco appréhendait un peu, mais ce était rien, comparé à Hermione. Elle avait passé la journée à faire des bêtises d'inattention et ses amis commençaient un peu à s'inquiéter.

Mais, bien trop occupé par leur match de Quidditch qui approchait, ils la délaissaient pour une séance d'entrainement. C'est donc la tête encore pleine de questions qu'elle voyait l'heure arriver.

**« Ça va, Mione ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude »**

Hermione soupira.

**« Rien n'est comme d'habitude en ce moment »**

Ginny s'approcha d'elle.

**« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« Tout est différent. C'est tout, tout change, et ça fait peur. »**

**« Tu parle de Ron ? »**

**« Non »**

La rouquine sembla se perdre quelque peu, mais elle ajouta :

**« Et bien, le changement fait peur, certes, mais il n'est pas forcément néfaste. »**

Hermione sourit faiblement. Sans le vouloir, Ginny lui avait conseillé de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Après tout, peut-être qu'il changerait, pour elle. Elle sourit à sa propre audace. Comment un sang pur accepterait de changer pour une sang de bourbe ? Mais après tout, Draco ne se souvenait de rien, et puis, c'est lui qui insistait pour la voir...

L'heure était là. C'est fou comme le temps est joueur.

_« Le temps nous égard, le temps nous étreint, le temps nous est gare, le temps nous est train »_

Elle se leva, encore septique, et quitta sa salle commune, sous le regard anxieux de Ginny.

Ginny savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et au fond, elle connaissait la raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle préféra taire la petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui disait de la suivre. Juste pour être sûre. Mais non, après tout, si Hermione voulait se confier, elle le ferait, elle savait où la trouver.

Hermione se rendit près du saule pleureur. Là, elle s'assit, et contempla les étoiles.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne soit interrompu dans ses songes :

**« Que leur trouves-tu de si beau, aux étoiles ? »**

**« Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver... »**_ Murmura t-elle, alors qu'elle venait de sursauter._

**« Blaise m'a bien donné ton mot, comme tu le vois. »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Et bien, le parchemin, que tu lui a donné ce matin, pour me donner l'heure du rendez-vous ! »**

**« C'est plutôt toi qui a choisit cette heure ci !! Et je n'ai pas croisé Blaise ce matin !! »** S'emporta t-elle. Draco comprit tout de suite, et sourit. Blaise... Il fallait qu'il pense à le remercier.

**« Alors, cette lubie pour les étoiles ? »** _Changea t-il de sujet_

**« Je les trouve juste belles »**

Draco soupira :

**« C'est comme tout... Ce n'est qu'une façade, elles brillent en apparence, mais au fond, pourquoi les aime t-on ? Elles nous trompent de leur beauté, elles nous promettent tant de chose et ne répondent à aucunes de nos prières ! »**

**« C'est justement ça, qui les rends belles. Elles sont insaisissables, mystérieuses, et pourtant, elles nous apaisent. Même si elles n'agissent pas directement, elles nous redonnent l'espoir. On se sent moins seul, c'est apaisant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre connait nos secrets et les protègent. Et au fond, même si elles ne répondent pas à nos prières, elles nous donnent la force de les exaucer nous même ces prières. Et ça, juste avec de la lumière. »**

Draco baissa les yeux. Il entendit Hermione murmurer :

**« Ce que j'aimerai les voir de plus près... »**

Il la trouvait pensive, et mélancolique. Il voulait la voir sourire, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu, avec ses amis. Il lui vint alors une idée.

Comme illuminé, il lui tendit le bras. Devant son air interrogateur, il argumenta :

**« Viens, je t'emmène voir les étoiles ! »**

Elle parut attendrit, mais l'expression de son visage changea lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il brandissait son balais :

**« Quoi, c'est une blague ?! »**

**« Non.. Montes ! »**

Elle recula un peu en s'exaspérant :

**« Non, mais ça ne va pas !! Je suis venu ici pour un rendez-vous, il n'était en rien comprit dans le contrat qu'il fallait que j'ai un accident de balais pour le remplir !! »**

Visiblement vexé, Draco enfourcha son balais, et s'envola. Il volait autour d'elle, rasant le sol, puis, remontant dans les airs.

**« Descends de là maintenant !! »** _S'écria t-elle_ **« Sinon, je pars !! »**

Pas de réponse, cette situation semblait le faire rire. Totalement agacée, elle fit demi tour, et partit, en martelant le sol, de ses petits pieds, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas.

Draco la vit partir et son sourire s'élargit. Il plongea en piquet vers elle, et la saisit au vol, la plaçant sur son balais.

Hermione se mit à crier, et se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à 20 mètres du sol, elle préféra arrêter.

**« Repose moi tout de suite Malfoy, ou je crie !! »**

**« Au lieu de chipoter, admire un peu la vue !! »**

Vexée, Hermione croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, dans une moue enfantine.

Puis, elle leva les yeux, et découvrit avec horreur le spectacle qui déroulait sous ses yeux.

**« Malfooooooy !! J'ai le vertige !! »**

Elle l'entendit rire, tandis qu'elle refermait les yeux.

**« Je te reposerai que quand tu auras laissé les yeux ouverts plus de 10 secondes ! »**

**« Ça va pas !! »**

**« Un effort Hermione !! Ait confiance en moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber »**

Cette dernière capitula, elle savait qu'il serait impossible de négocier. Elle ouvrit un premier œil, puis le deuxième. Refoulant le repas qui remontait, elle évita de regarder le sol, pour porter son attention sur les nuages, et les étoiles. Et elle se mit à rire. Ses cheveux ballotant au rythme des caresses du vent. Elle se mit à crier sa joie. Les joues rougies par le vent, les vêtements défaits, les yeux émerveillés.

**« C'est magnifique !! »**

Elle avait le vertige, certes, mais avec lui qui la tenait, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Elle sentait qu'elle s'attachait, et ça lui faisait peur, mais après tout, elle se sentait vivre dans ses bras.

Draco sourit et lui posa les mains sur le balais.

**« Vas-y !! »** _Murmura t-il._

Elle sembla paniquer, mais elle se laissa faire. Le balais trembla légèrement et perdit de l'altitude, mais ils restaient en l'air. Hermione n'avait jamais bien su voler, surtout avec quelqu'un derrière.

**« Regarde !! Youhou !! J'y arr...aaaaaaahhhh !! »**

Elle s'était retournée pour lui dire avec fierté qu'elle y arrivait, mais elle perdit le contrôle du balais. Ils fonçaient droit dans un arbre. Draco parvint à rectifier la trajectoire, mais il ne put redresser le balais à temps.

Dans une cascade merveilleuse, ils finirent leur course dans... le lac !!

Draco se releva, suivit d'Hermione qui se massait le bras, apparemment douloureux. Merlin, il avait laissé filer sa seule chance, après cet atterrissage plus que pathétique, elle allait lui en vouloir. Il se retourna, toujours dans l'eau, qui leur arrivait au genou et lui dit précipitamment :

**« Je suis désolé, m'en veux pas, je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !!...** _Mais elle semblait ne pas l'écouter, et regardait ses pieds, disparus dans l'eau sombre_ **... Hermione ?! »**

Et, contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire, si fort qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Les fesses dans la vase, elle lui expliqua, devant son regard surpris :

**« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !! »** Elle se tenait les côtes tant elle riait aux éclats. Draco parut soulagé et se pencha vers elle :

**« Tu n'as rien ? »**

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entraina par le col, et le fit tomber dans l'eau. Se relevant à grande peine, elle se mit à courir, pour échapper à son poursuivant, qui venait de se relever lui aussi.

Il la rattrapa et la fit tomber par terre. L'eau leur arrivait aux pieds à présent. Faisant pression sur elle, il la regarda avec intensité.

**« C'est dans tes yeux que sont les plus belles étoiles, tu es comme elles, insaisissable, mystérieuse, et pourtant si belle. »**

Il vit Hermione rougir jusque dans ses chaussures, ne voulant pas la brusquer, il l'aida à se relever.

**« Tu sais, pour... le chantage.. l'autre jour.. je.. »**

**« Chut ! »** _Lui murmura t-elle._ **« Ça nous aura permis de prendre un bain glacé »**

Elle lui sourit. En effet, l'eau du lac était gelée, et ils ne sentaient plus leurs mains. Leur respiration saccadée se perdait dans un nuage de buée. Il lui caressa la joue, et la pris dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa alors, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe encore. Et, contre toute attente, elle se laissa faire, et répondit même avidement à ce baiser. Tous deux étaient glacés, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient bougé. Reprenant son souffle, il lui murmura, au creux de l'oreille :

**« Je t'aime »**

La réaction fut violente. Elle se détacha de lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale, provoquant un petit saignement, simplement dût au fait que ses lèvres glacées étaient plus sensibles. Il porta ses doigts sur sa lèvre, la regardant s'enfuir à toutes jambes...

Perdu, il ramassa son balais, et rentra également dans son dortoir.

**« Alors ? »** Demanda Blaise

**« Alors, c'était merveilleux, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. »**

**« Pourquoi ça ? »**

Draco lui raconta l'histoire, et à la fin du récit, son ami lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**« T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?! »**

Vexé, Draco lui demanda explications

**« Enfin, si elle ne t'a pas accordé de rendez-vous plus tôt, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur de voir ressurgir le Draco d'avant. Imagine, tu l'embrasse, elle se laisse faire, c'est déjà beaucoup, elle a mis de côté ses craintes, mais toi, boulet, tu lui dit que tu l'aime ! »**

**« Eh ben ?! »**

**« Et ben, imagine qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'elle s'attachait à toi, le fait que tu lui dise cela a dût lui rappeler que c'était le Draco amnésique qui parlait, pas le vrai Draco !! Et elle a sûrement peur de s'attacher et qu'ensuite tu redeviennes comme avant !! »**

**« Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas le vrai Draco là !! Hein !! » **_S'énerva t-il._

Il se leva, et partit se coucher en lançant un :

**« De toutes façons, maintenant, tout est fichu !! »**

Blaise, profondément agacé, le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ai atteint le dortoir :

**« Eh !! Tu t'y ai mis à fond pour ce rendez-vous, et t'abandonne maintenant alors que tu sais que si elle est partit comme ça, ce n'est pas par haine, mais par peur !! Laisse moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un idiot Draco, si tu la laisse partir, tu lui prouvera qu'elle a eut raison de se méfier !! »**

Draco soupira.

**« Pourquoi se méfie t-elle autant de moi ? Qui étais-je ? Blaise, raconte moi quel monstre elle voyait... »**

Blaise se radoucit et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Draco se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant, et Blaise lui raconta qui était le Draco d'avant.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son récit, il vit son ami se lever, avec un mélange de colère, d'amertume, de dégout ancré dans ses yeux. Il avait voulut la vérité, et maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il aurait voulut ne pas la connaître. Mais Blaise n'avait fait que lui raconter sa méchanceté. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la marque des ténèbres, de peur de le voir à nouveau sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque Draco s'endormit, il fit un rêve étrange...

* * *

_Voili voilou !! Le prochain chapitre pour bientôt. Les sentiments des personnages se compliquent. Je sais qu'Hermione est très... Réactive, mais le feu rencontre la glace, et cela donne parfois un mélange explosif, donc, ne soyez pas étonné, elle tape, griffe, mord, pleure... _

_Sa réaction vous a peut-être parut bizzard, j'avoue, peut-être la giffle était de trop, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, mais à travers cette giffle, je voulais mettre en avant son tempérament de feu, et ainsi vous mettre en condition !! :)_

_Bon, allez, go reviews !! :D Bisou à tous._


	9. Chapter 9

_Tchoo tout le monde !!_

Alors voilà, une de mes revieweuses ( Myym ) a soulevé un problème, auquel j'aurais besoin de vos réponses !!

Elle m'a parlé d'une association entre Blaise et Ginny. Le mot association est assez large, j'avoues, je pourrais juste les faire devenir amis, ou amants.

Le problème, vous l'aurez compris, porte sur l'amour de Ginny !

A votre avis, vous préférez qu'elle finisse avec Harry ou Blaise !!

Parce que si au début, j'avais prévu de la mettre avec Harry, j'avoue que le pauvre Blaise, il faudrait bien lui trouver une petite amie, à lui aussi :) Parce que bon, moi j'aime bien Ginny/Harry, mais, Blaise et Ginny, j'aime aussi, donc, pour moi, peu importe !!

Donc voilà, **Myym**, tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir mis dans cette situation !! mdr !! Bisoux à toi, ma fidèle revieweuse :)

_Ah oui, et j'aurais besoin aussi d'un avis. Je commence une autre fic, du moins, je la mets en place dans ma tête, et je voudrais savoir si vous préférez une happy-end ou pas. Parce que je suis une spécialiste des happy end, et pis, bah, dites moi si vous avez envie de me voire changer un peu de registre :D_

**Donc voilà, pas de nouveau chapitre tant que je n'ai pas de réponses ( avec un S à réponseS ) bien sûr.**

Bisoux à vous tous.

**_Luciole's world_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou Tout le monde !! Alors, je reste sur mon histoire de base, pas de Ginny/Blaise :D En revanche, j'ai bien aimé cette idée d'association, donc, on verra ce que je peux faire avec !! _

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews !! C'est dingue ça, je devrais faire du chantage plus souvent :) Mdr !! _

_Pour vous remercier de toutes ces reviews en si peu de temps, bah, vous voilà une nouveau chapitre trèèèèèès long !! Oui oui, je sais, je suis trop bonne !! :D_

**_Virginie01 :_** _Tu veux du tempérament de feu ?? Bah, tu va être servie !! :D Sinon, merci pour tes avis :) Oui, Draco a été un peu bête de lui dire ça direct, mais après tout, il pouvait pas savoir, il est censé avoir tout oublié, donc, il est pas censé s'y connaître niveau sentiments d'Hermione Granger !! Mais t'inquiète, il va se rattraper !!_

_**Myym :** Mais non !! T'inquiète, moi je préfère que tu parle, au moins, je sais ce que t'en pense !! Voilà !! J'espère que tu aimera la suite, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir soulevé un problème !! lol !! Bisou à toi..!!_

_**FireRox :** Tmdr !! Mais non, elle n'est pas skizo !! :) C'est qu'elle est perdue donc elle réagit bizzarement? Pis, si tu n'es pas convaincue, tu n'as qu'a te dire que c'est les hormones !! Mdr !! Pas étonnant, avec un mâle comme Draco près d'elle, ils se déconnectent, et la font agir n'importe comment !! Tmdr !! Bisoux !!_

_**Valalyeste :** Je trouve que tu as une bonne idée de cette relation. Il est vrai que ca retirerait tout le charme de cet union. Je reste donc à mon idée de départ, je vais juste modifier certaines choses. Merci pour ta review, ton avis est interessant :D_

_**DarkMouton :** Tmdr !! Au moins, toi, on sait ce que tu pense !! mdr !! M'enfin, n'insulte pas cette pauvre Hermione !! Elle n'a rien demandé après tout !! Mdr !! Bisoux_

_**Hamataroo : **C'est vrai, après tout, Blaise peut-être célibataire :D Ou alors, j'ai une autre idée :D Donc voilà !! Ce nouveau chapitre est là pour vous faire patienter, parce comme j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées, ben, ca risque de prendre plus de temps dans la publication !! Ne pas m'en vouloir surtout !! Mdr !!_

_**Guignou : **t'inquiète paupiette, j'ai déjà plein d'idées !! :D Bisoux, merci pour ton avis !!_

_**Maylinight :** Eh eh !! Oui, à l'origine, c'est ma fic, mais bon, j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens en pensent. Je tire mes idées de vos remarques, après je les modèle selon mon registre, selon mes mots et tout, mais bon. Bisoux_

_**Black-Shika :** lol !! T'aime pas Ginny ?? Moi je l'aime bien :D Et pour ton plus grand déplaisir, je vais la mettre avec harry, c'était mon idée de départ, mais t'inquiète, je vais pas trop m'attarder sur eux, comme la fic est une Hermione/Draco... Désolé, j'espère que ca ne te retirera pas le plaisir de me lire :D Bisoux._

_**Dairy22 :** Eh eh !! non, ne soit pas perdue !! lol !! Oui, c'est ma fic, mais bon, j'avais une idée de départ qui me paraissait peu originale, parce qu'on voit souvent Harry et Ginny ensemble, mais grace à toutes vos reviews, ben, ca m'a permi de trouver une nouvelle idée qui remura un peu tout ça. Ne pas tomber dans le déjà vu. c'est la dernière chose que je veux. ensuite, pour me faire consoler de ta déception, voilà un chapitre trèèès long, juste pour le plaisir. Et, pour répondre à une autre de tes reviews, il est possible que le chapitre du rendez-vous ressemble à " Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malfoy" parce qu'effectivement je la lie, et j'en suis une fervente admiratrice, donc j'ai peut-être été influencé, mais je tiens à préciser que c'était inconscient. J'avais déjà cette scène depuis un moment en tête, bien avant d'avoir commencé à publier le premier chapitre de "j'oublie". Donc voilà... Bisou à toi !! _

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 :

**« Draco !! Draco enfin !! Réveille toi !! »**

Blaise Zabinni secouait vigoureusement Draco, qui peinait visiblement à ouvrir l'œil. Lorsqu'il y parvint, le fait de voir un garçon se tenir à moins de 30 centimètres de son visage, lui provoqua un sursaut, qui entraina le corps du pauvre garçon encore à moitié endormis dans une chute d'au moins 50 centimètres. Ce qui séparait en fait son lit du sol.

**« Bordel !! Zabinni !! T'as pas de méthode plus douce pour réveiller les gens !! »**

Le Zabinni en question se tenait les côtes et riait si fort que tout ceux qui dormaient encore jusqu'alors, le foudroyèrent de leur yeux ensommeillés.

**« Draco !! Je ne suis pas une femme moi !! Si tu tiens à te faire réveiller en douceur, va dormir dans le lit de Pansy dorénavant !! Hi hi !! »**

Draco soupira.

**« Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais pour ami un taré, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou !! »** Railla Draco, la voix pâteuse et rauque.

Enfin, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la douche. Il entendit son ami y pénétrer peu après lui, tandis qu'il se douchait encore. Apparemment, Blaise s'était déjà lavé, à présent, il se rasait. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise lui avoua :

**« Tu as crié dans ton sommeil... »**

Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais son ami ne comptait pas en restait là. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il avait entendu.

**« Tu devais faire un cauchemar... »**

**« Probable !** _Avoua Draco, sachant qu'il ne lui échapperait pas._ **Mais, je ne m'en souvient plus !** _Assura t-il »_

**« Draco, on oublie ses rêves, pas ses cauchemars. Et vu la façon dont tu criais et te débattait, je suis convaincu que tu t'en souviens encore. Tu ne veux pas me le dire, simplement. »**

L'eau arrêta soudain de couler, et Draco apparut alors, totalement nu_.( STOP bave !! )_ Il enroula une serviette autours de sa taille encore dégoulinant d'eau chaude, tout en s'adressant à Blaise :

**« Touché ! Tu as vu juste, je m'en souviens, et je n'ai en aucun cas envie de te le dire !! Maintenant, si tu as autre chose à me dire pour finir de me mettre de mauvaise humeur le matin, je t'en pris, amuse toi !! »**

Blaise se retourna vers lui, le visage encore couvert d'un côté par la mousse à raser magique, qui bullait sur sa peau, et la rendait douce et la rafraîchissait. L'expression qu'il afficha n'avait rien de celle qui le caractérisait le mieux. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une fureur sans égal. Il regarda son ami, dont les yeux, bien que reflétant sa colère, le provoquaient dans une expression de défi :

**« Oui, j'aurais autre chose à te faire part »**

Draco ne bougea pas, et son regard brilla d'une étrange lumière... De la _surprise _? Jusqu'à présent, Blaise avait toujours évité de répondre à ses provocations.

**« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui t'ai raconté ce qu'était ta misérable vie avant que tu dois t'en prendre à moi !! Tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'à toi même pour toutes les monstruosités que tu as pût faire !! »**

Et Blaise sortit de la salle de bain. Tan pis pour son rasage, ça attendrait.

Encore émoussé par cette conversation, Draco s'habilla à la hâte et sortit rapidement de son dortoir pour aller manger. Lorsqu'il entrât dans la grande salle, son regard se posa sur la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, et à la foi celle qu'il attendait impatiemment : _Hermione._

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond qui venait de rentrer, et leur regard se rencontrèrent dans un tourbillons d'émotions. Celui de Draco portait encore la colère à cause de ce matin, la frustration, le ressentiment à cause du rejet d'Hermione, mais aussi l'amour, qui restait présent malgré tout, la douleur et la tristesse. Ceux d'Hermione, quant à eux, exprimaient aussi la peine, mais surtout la peur. Cet échange dura quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux, reportant son attention sur son petit déjeuné, déjà massacré par sa cuillère. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards et mangea. Enfin, manger est un grand mot. Il avala difficilement un pot de yaourt et se leva. Comme en entrant, il regarda Hermione, mais d'un autre regard. Elle ne le vit pas, trop occuper à écraser ses céréales, à l'image de son humeur maussade.

Une larme coulait le long de la joue d'Hermione. Pourquoi ? Elle même ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas pu la retenir. Depuis ce matin, son cœur était lourd, et son humeur noire. Au fond, elle connaissait la raison, et elle venait de quitter la grande salle d'un pas rageur.

**« Hermione ? »**

Cette dernière leva doucement la tête vers la rousse qui venait de l'appeler. Elle croisa son regard devenu maternel, et son ami comprit tout de suite :

**« Ça va aller, ça va s'arranger... Si tu as besoin de parler ! »**

Hermione fit un faible sourire à Ginny. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se sentait mal, mais au fond, elle se fichait de ce qui rendait son ami si triste. Le simple fait de la voire triste avait suffit pour lui signifier qu'elle était là.

Hermione se leva alors. Dans 10 minutes commençait le cours de potion. Elle arriva donc en avance. Draco attendait déjà devant la salle. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de parler à l'autre. Ils se regardaient juste, et Hermione sentit qu'il lui en voulait pour hier. Blaise arriva ensuite, et Draco détacha son regard de celui d'Hermione, pour observer Blaise, qui venait de s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face, sans jeter un regard à l'un ou l'autre. Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur. Enfin, Ron et Harry les rejoignirent, et les deux garçons réussirent à distraire quelque peu Hermione. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle de potion.

Blaise savait que son ami s'en voulait, il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti. Mais pas question pour lui de faire le premier pas. Il s'assit donc, au bureau de deux rang derrière Draco. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise vit le blond le chercher dans la salle. Enfin, il se retourna. Blaise détourna les yeux, pour que Draco croit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le blond se leva, pris ses affaires et vint s'assoir à côté de Blaise. Pendant au moins une demi-heure, aucun mots ne fut échangé. Pas besoin d'excuse pour Blaise. Draco était un serpentard, il savait que revenir vers lui était déjà un gros effort. Lui même n'avait pu le faire. Enfin, il se décida à briser le silence.

**« Alors, avec... Hermione ? »**

Il entendit Draco soupirer.

**« Alors, ça se voit qu'elle ne veut plus me parler, non ? »**

Blaise sourit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? »**

Sur cette question, il n'obtint aucune réponse, Draco le dévisagea, il voyait nettement qu'un côté de son visage n'avait pas été rasé... il réprima une moquerie qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et attendit que son ami reprenne. Enfin,Blaise continua :

**« Draco, si tu veux que j'accepte tes excuses, tu as intérêt à aller lui parler !! Je t'aurais prévenu. Et j'ai dit lui parler. Pas se disputer ! »**

**« Quoi ?! »** S'exclama Draco. Toute la classe se retourna vers lui, et Rogue s'interrompit dans son cours. Il regarda son élève, et fit comme si de rien était

**« Vous voulez que je répète ?** _Demanda t-il naïvement._ **Je disais juste à Mademoiselle Granger que si elle ne faisait pas un peu plus attention à sa potion au lieu de vous regarder, cela lui vaudrait une retenue, en plus des 10points que je viens de lui retirer ! »**

Draco vit Hermione rougir du coin de l'œil, et leurs regard se croisèrent. Elle baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Sans le savoir, Rogue avait visé juste.

Après un petit moment, Blaise reprit :

**« Je disais donc, que ce soir, si tu ne reviens pas au dortoir avec une bonne nouvelle, tu ne pourra compter plus que sur toi même !! »**

Et la cloche retentit.

* * *

**« Comment je fais pour l'aborder ?? »** _Demanda Draco alors qu'ils voyaient Hermione foncer vers la bibliothèque au pas de course._ Il était 20h passées, et le repas venait de s'achever. Elle avait l'air irritée. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte.

**« Tu fonce, si elle ne veux pas t'écouter, tu la bâillonne pour qu'elle t'écoute !! »**

Draco sourit, s'imaginant une Hermione se débattant dans des liens, avec un bandeau sur la bouche. Il s'élança à la poursuite de sa Juliette, après un dernier regard à Blaise. Anxieux, il l'appela.

A l'entendre arriver, elle chercha une issue, pour lui échapper, mais déjà il arrivait à sa hauteur, alors qu'elle venait de tourner dans un couloir sombre, en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas l'y chercher.

**« On a plus rien à se dire, Malfoy ! »** _S'exclama t-elle en continuant son chemin._

Il l'attrapa par le bras, ne se rendant pas compte que sa poigne de fer lui faisait mal. Il la força à le regarder et lui dit, d'un ton sans réplique :

**« Je crois au contraire que si ! »**

**« Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !! »** _Le supplia t-elle, sentant que s'il persistait, elle ne pourrait plus résister._

**« Non, si je te lâche, tu t'enfuiras encore !! J'en ai marre que tu m'échappe à chaque fois. Je fais un pas en avant et toi, deux en arrière !! Ce n'est pas un jeux de yoyo !! »**

Sentant la colère monter, elle s'exclama :

**« Lâche moi tout de suite, je veux partir !! »**

Mais le regard de Draco lui fit comprendre que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle y arriverait.

**« Si tu ne me lâche pas, je cries !! »**

**« Tu cries déjà assez comme cela ! »**_ La provoqua t-il._

Elle se mit alors à hurler. D'instinct, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, puis, lui posa la main sur la bouche, la tenant toujours de l'autre par le bras. Ses cris étouffés cessèrent un peu, alors qu'elle se débattait. Il la secoua un peu en lui murmurant :

**« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! »**

Il lui sembla un instant qu'elle avait sourit, mais sa main cachait sa bouche. Une douleur intense s'insinua alors en lui, et la source provenait des dents d'Hermione profondément enfoncés dans le doigt de Draco. Il retira sa main, son doigt saignait. Hermione se mit alors à (re)hurler de toutes ses forces. Elle était très en colère contre Draco, mais le regard qu'il lui porta lui signifia qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Son regard froid la sondait, lui glaçant tout le corps, s'insinuant en elle, en suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était comme pétrifiée, mais elle continuait de hurler, comme si elle s'était réellement trouvé en danger. Car elle le savait, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Malgré ses yeux de glace, elle percevait une douceur, du remord...

Et, contre toute attente, la glace s'illumina d'une étincelle. Cette étincelle, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait vu hier, alors qu'il allait... Trop tard, pas le temps de reculer, elle avait à peine comprit quel était cette étincèle que sa bouche _( à Draco )_se posa sur la sienne _( à Hermione )._ Plus délicatement qu'elle l'aurait cru, à cause de la vitesse du geste. Elle cessa de hurler, et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Comment résister à ce baiser. Si fougueux, si passionné, si aimant. Elle sentit son ventre la bruler, lui faisant oublier la douleur de son bras. Et puis, tout cessa. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, seule témoin de son désespoir.

Choquée, elle le regarda les yeux ronds.

**« C... Comment... » **_Murmura t-elle, encore troublée_

**« C'était le seul moyen de te faire taire... »** _lui répondit-il, sur le même ton._

**« Maintenant, tu va peut-être consentir à m'écouter... »** _continua t-il faiblement._

Mais Hermione n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme cela. Aussi, elle lui cria, aussi fort qu'elle le put :

**« Non !! »**

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut comme chargé d'électricité. Il avait relâché la pression de son bras, aussi s'en libéra t-elle complètement, avant de faire demi-tour, et de commencer à partir.

**« Hermione !! »**

Pour ne pas l'entendre, elle avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, en faisant _**« Aaaaaaahhhh »**_ comme le ferait un enfant.

Il courut de nouveau vers elle, et décolla ses mains de ses oreilles, en criant par dessus ses **_« Aaaaaaahhhh »_**

**« Arrêtes !! De quoi as tu peur Hermione ?! » **_S'exclama t-il._

Elle chanta ses **_« Aaaaaaahhhh »_** plus fort, en évitant son regard. Perdant patience, devant cette attitude si puérile, il prit son visage entre ses mains :

**« Dis moi, dis moi, Hermione, que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, et je partirais. »**

Elle baissa la tête et lui cria : **« Pars alors !! »**

Mais, il ne l'entendait pas de la même manière : **« Dis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux !! »**

Alors, elle releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, et renifla. Il la sentait encore en colère, mais elle consentait enfin à l'écouter.

**« Tu sais,** _lui dit t-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un souffle ;_ **Tu dis que tu veux aller voir les étoiles, mais il faudrait déjà s'envoler pour ça !! »**

Il vit son regard changer, s'adoucir, puis la colère remonter. La tempête était imminente.

**« Laisse moi partir »** _S'exclama t-elle dans un cris montant en crescendo_

Et pour monter sa détermination, elle lui administra un coup de pied sec, mais efficace dans le tibia. Il se courba sous la douleur, en laissant échapper un gémissement, se tenant la cheville, et s'appuyant contre un mur. Il la vit faire volte face. Oh ! Non !! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !! foie de Malfoy ! Il se précipita vers elle, à nouveau, boitant un peu. Il allait avoir un beau bleu. Il la retourna, son visage reflétant à présent toute la colère du monde, et la gifla, de toutes ses forces. Sa lèvres s'ouvrit quelque peu, et, sous la violence du geste, elle tomba à la renverse, les fesses par terre. Regrettant déjà son geste, il la regarda, encore choqué par sa propre violence. Elle était assise contre le mur, et avait relevé ses genoux, pour les ramener contre sa poitrine. Sa tête enfoncé contre eux, et ses cheveux cachant son visage, qu'il savait rougit et marqué par sa main. Il l'entendait sanglotter.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle. S'il avait ressentit de la haine quelque instant auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé au remord qui s'insinuait en lui, tel un poignard, le rongeant déjà de l'intérieur.

**« Hermione... »** Tenta t-il, en posant une main sur son genou.

**« je suis désolé... je voulais pas... »**

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et il fut frappé de plein fouet par ce qu'émanait de ses yeux. Une rage indéfinissable avait envahie l'éclat de ses prunelles, et il réprima un hoquet de surprise. Elle serrait les dents si fort...

Il n'anticipa pas son geste. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, mais il l'attrapa par les manches, simple réflexe, l'entrainant ainsi dans sa chute.

Elle se retrouva donc allongée sur lui. Il lui attrapa les mains, sentant venir les coups de griffes, et ferma les yeux, instinct également. Mais, rien ne se produisit. Et, au lieu de sentir ses ongles transpercer sa peau, il l'entendit rire. Elle riait comme elle n'avait jamais rit. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième. Au dessus de lui, elle était écroulé de rire. Fronçant les sourcils comme signe d'incompréhension, il n'eut de réponse que ses deux lèvres qui capturaient les siennes. Il sentit une larme de la belle Gryffondor tomber et finir sa course sur sa propre joue, tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait en lui. Leur langue se rencontrèrent dans un ballet enfiévré. Elle mit fin à ce baiser, qui devenait un peu trop passionné, et se coucha à côté de lui. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas relâché ses poignets. Elle se remit à rire. Son rire entrecoupé de reniflements typiquement Grangerien.

**« Ça remet les idées en place !! »** _Parvint-elle a articuler entre deux éclats de rire._

Il comprit qu'elle parlait de la baffe, et, comme une maladie contagieuse, son rire le gagna, et à son tour, il se mit à rire. Tous les deux, couchés par terre dans un couloir sombre, à même le sol, et mort de rire. Regardant le plafond. Le tableau était peu commun, certes, mais plus rien comptait à présent pour eux que de rire, l'un avec l'autre.

Les derniers éclats de rire arrivaient. Doucement, il se releva, et se pencha sur elle, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elles. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou, ses poignets portant encore une marque rouge. La fièvre les gagnait tous les deux, et déjà leur corps se cherchaient. Oubliant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, ils commençaient à se caresser, au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Et puis, un bruit les ramena sur la terre ferme. Un bruit qu'ils auraient reconnut entre mille. Un miaulement. Miss Teigne.

Frappés par la panique, ils se relevèrent précipitamment, trébuchant un peu l'un sur l'autre. Elle lui saisit la main, et l'entraina dans le couloir. Il était tard, très tard, et plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs. L'endroit le plus près où se cacher, était la bibliothèque. Rusard n'irait pas les chercher dedans, étant donné que personne ne savait y entrer. Personne, sauf Hermione... Ils entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible, si on les surprenait, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau. Ils entendirent Rusard passer en courant en s'égosillant : **« Où sont-ils ?? Chenapan !! Canaille !! »**

Réprimant un fou rire, ils attendirent que les pas disparaissent, rendant à la nuit sa quiétude naturelle.

Draco attendit quelques secondes encore, puis il se retourna vers Hermione. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. En lui administrant des baisers papillons dans le cou, il lui murmura :

**« J'attends ça depuis longtemps »** Le souffle chaud contre sa peau fit frissonner Hermione de plaisir.

**« Moi aussi »** Avoua t-elle. Draco s'arrêta et la regarda intensément.

Semblant se rendre compte de sa révélation, Hermione porta une main fautive à sa bouche, comme pour empêcher à ses pensées de franchir sa bouche sans autorisation.

En fait, elle avait dit cela comme ça. Et elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle ne l'avait jamais cru même. Elle prit alors conscience que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai. Et elle se rendit compte alors que les sentiments de Draco pour elle étaient partagés.

**« Je.. J'ai dit ça sans m'en rendre compte... »**

Il rigola. Son attitude enfantine l'attendrit. Cette fille. _CETTE fille_, elle avait le don de l'exaspérer, de l'énerver, et l'instant d'après, il ne vivait que pour elle. Elle était ce qu'il y a de plus contradictoire. Butée, influençable, colérique, sensible, froide, émotive, violente, douce, passant de l'un à l'autre en un instant. Oui, en cet instant, Draco se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'arriverait jamais à la cerner, mais c'est ce qui faisait d'elle le plus merveilleux des diamants. Un diamant brut, où l'on se coupe, mais qui nous attire que bien plus.

N'y tenant plus il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle répondit à ce baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui caressa la jambe de la sienne, remontant son pied contre sa jambe, lui provoquant un excès de désir, qui pris sa place dans son pantalon. Ses mains s'aventurant timidement sous son pull. Ses caresses chastes les rendaient encore plus irrésistibles. On était bien loin des filles qui savaient où toucher, où embrasser, non, ses gestes étaient emprunts de sentiments et se baladaient au rythme de leurs émotions. C'était tellement mieux. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour, proprement dit. Il se rappelait avoir déjà couché, oui, mais il le sentait, jamais il n'avait ressentis cela. Des émotions si fortes ne s'oublient pas. Chaque souffle de sa partenaire le faisait frissonner, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il s'arrêta, et la regarda dans les yeux. Reflétant tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait, elle s'approcha timidement de son oreille, et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

**« Fais moi l'amour Draco... »**

Il le savait, il l'avait entendu bon nombre de fois dans la bouche de toutes ses partenaires, mais l'entendre de sa bouche à elle le transporta à mille lieux.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui transmettant toutes ses idées, dans ce simple baiser.

Merlin ce qu'il embrassait bien, Hermione sentit ses jambes faiblir, elle était étonnée. Comment un baiser peut-il vous faire perdre la tête comme cela ? Il y mettait tant de passion, tant d'amour, tant de douceur, et pourtant, ce baiser avait quelque chose de sauvage. Elle en gémit de plaisir, et le sentit sourire. Il descendit sa bouche sur son cou, le recouvrant de baisers papillons; chacun d'entre eux provoquait une décharge descendant jusque dans le bas du dos. C'était insupportable et à la fois tellement bon. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était envahie par ses frissons. Elle enroula instinctivement sa jambe autour de son bassin. La pressant contre le mur, il saisit sa deuxième jambe et la plaça avec la première. Il la porta alors jusque sur un bureau et l'assit dessus. Ce n'était pas très confortable, certes, mais en cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Elle commença alors à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, embrassant chaque partie de peau découverte, lui arrachant une plainte. C'était de la torture, elle s'amusait à le faire languir...

Et ils passèrent leur nuit dans la bibliothèque. La férocité des Gryffondors fut prouvé par plusieurs fois dans cette nuit, ainsi que la ruse des Serpentards...

Tous deux s'endormirent calés l'un contre l'autre, par terre ( la moquette est plus confortable que le bois d'un bureau. ) Ils s'étaient recouvert de la cape de Draco. Leurs pieds dépassaient, mais l'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient chaud...

* * *

_Voili voilou !! Alors alors ?? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai put faire je crois !! :)_

_Hermione est très buttée quand elle le veut, mais bon, les efforts de Draco ont été récompensés !! :p _

_Alors !! Go review !! J'en veux pleiiiiins !! _

_Bisoux à tous !!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Luciole's world fait son come back**_

_Eh oui, c'est après une longue absence que la prénomé Luciole's world, Alice, pour les intimes fait son retour parmi vous !! Mdr !!_

_Alors, tant d'absence, et ça ne fait que commencer !! Le bac approche, alors ce chapitre est un cadeau pour vous faire patienter !! :) Je viens de passer l'oral, et je reviens d'un voyage scolaire alors j'ai dut réduire la cadence !! Ca ne va pas en s'arrangeant !! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !! Le couple Dray/Mione va encore jouer au yoyo... Dans l'histoire, rupture et réconciliations sont à prévoir, le calme avant la tempête ne va durer que quelques chapitres !! :D Oui, je suis sadique !! :)_

_**Black-Shika :** Moi, Ginny, je la voies comme quelqu'un d'impulsive, et d'energique. Une vraie Lionne, mais elle est a Gryffondor :) Voilà un nouveau chapitre a te mettre sous la dent, il a été un peu long a venir, mais l'important est qu'il soit là..._

_**Maya-zabeille :** Tu verras !! Bisou ma petite star :) En souvenir de Cannes :)_

_**Myym :** Oui, je sais que les réactions des persos sont ... impulsives, mais ils passent du tout au rien. Ce qui est bien, c'est que ce couple est incertain, sulfureux brulant et passionné. Rien est acquis et on le verra plus tard d'ailleur :) 'Fin voilà !! C'est clair que la bibli. ca met rend leur relation encore plus épique. _

_**FireRox :** T'inquiete, yora pas de hochet dans la suite, les bébés c'est pour plus tard, on leur laisse le temps. Pis, s'ils se disputent comme ça tout le temps, le bébé en deviendra fou !! mdr !! En efet, ça ferait un curieux mélange :)_

_**Dairy22 :** Merci, ça fait plaisir une review commme ça... Et j'ai remedié à ton problème d'absence de review, :)_

_**Virginie01 :** Oui, j'avoue, en fait, jme suis tripé à faire ce chapitre, au moins, avec ces réactions violentes, vous savez à quoi vous attendre... Elle a un tempérament de feu et lui il est obstiné. Il la veut, il l'aura !! :) Quant à savoir s'ils vont rester ensemble, bah, tu verras, mais je dis juste que ça va encore faire du bruit._

_**Adroen :** Merci pour ta review, tu verras quand il va retrouver la mémoire, mais un indice : C'est bientôt :)_

_**Mimille-Malfoy :** Mdr !! Trop bien ta review !! Lol ! Au moins c'est clair :) Ca fait plaisir, même si elle est courte elle n'en est pas moins encourageante :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 (?)**

Un rayon de soleil particulierrement chiant, il faut le dire, vint caresser la joue de la belle endormie, lui chatouillant le nez, la reveillant ainsi doucement. Elle ouvrit un oeil, le referma, puis recommença l'opération plusieures fois avant que tout ce qui l'entoure ne soit plus flou. Elle constata avec délice que son amant était bien réel ( elle n'avait pas rêvé ) et qu'il dormait encore profondément. Le soleil s'attardait également sur son visage, mais ne le réveillait pas. La lionne s'étira comme un chat, laissant echapper un gémissement de bien-être. La quiétude de cet instant quitta un peu Hermione en même temps que toute trace de sommeil, et elle commença à avoir faim. Oups !!

Si elle avait faim, cela signifiait qu'on était le matin, et on était vendredi...

Elle se releva d'un seul coup, emportant la cape de Draco avec elle, et entreprit de savoir quelle heure il était. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, car elle entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir.

Il était l'heure d'embauche de Madame Pince, c'est-à-dire une demi-heure avant que les élèves ne se lèvent. Elle sursauta. Si jamais on les trouvait ici, ils seraient renvoyés !! Elle s'agenouilla près de Draco et entreprit de le remuer energiquement. Il poussa un grognement semblable à celui d'un ours, qu'elle fit taire en posant sa main sur la bouche du blond.

**- Chut !! on va nous entendre !!**

Il se redressa à son tour, la dévisageant. Il lui caressa la joue avec douceur, elle en ferma les yeux.

Il s'approcha tendrement, mais il entendit des bruits de pas.

**- Madame Pince !!** Mima Hermione dans un geste ridicule, il faut l'avouer

L'effet fut pourtant instentanné, il se releva, et avec Hermione, ils entreprirent de se rhabiller. Tout deux, sautillant en enfilant eur pantalon, se cognant au chaise, table, et réprimant leur cri de douleur. Madame Pince approchait dangereusement. Elle fut interpelé par une voix :

**- Oh !! Rusard !! C'est vous !!**

Ne faisant pas attention à qui la visitait, ils se dépêchaient de remettre leurs vêtements.

**- OOOh !! Petit charmeuuuuur !!**

Hermione s'arrêta dans son rhabillement pour se frotter les oreilles, mais la grimace que fit Draco lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendut.

**- Viens !! Lui murmura t-il en l'attirant avec lui.**

**- Draco ! Attends !!**

**- Quoi ??** _Insista t-il pressé._

**- J'ai...**

**- T'as quoi ?** _La pressa t-il, ne remarquant pas la teinte rouge vif qu'avaient pris ses oreilles._

**- Je retrouve pas mon soutient-gorge...**

Il ouvrit des yeux aussi grands qu'une assiette, et reprenant contenance, la tira à nouveau.

**- C'est pas grave, on a plus le temps de le chercher !!**

Elle tenta veinement de protester. Ils longèrent les rangées et atteignirent la porte. Quelques mètres à parcourir à découvert et ils seraient hors de portée. Ils s'engagèrent et Hermione aperçut Madame Pince se dandiner devant un Rusard on ne peut plus coquin. Elle réprima un cri d'horreur et à peine était-elle sortit de la bibliothèque qu'elle entendit avec horreur Rusard s'écrier :

**- Des élèves !!**

Il les avait entendu, mais n'avait pas vu à qui appartenait le pied qui passait la porte.

Les deux élèves en question se mirent à courir, main dans la main. Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir, prenant de l'avance sur Rusard qui devenait trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice. Ils s'arrétèrent enfin contre un mur, et, soufflant péniblement, Hermione dit, la mine affligée :

**- C'était mon préféré !**

Draco comprit qu'elle paralait de son sous-vêtement, et se mit à rire si fort, qu'il remplit le couloir en entier. Il fut rejoint par Hermione, qui était encore sur son nuage. Enfin, après un moment, il l'enlaça et lui murmura :

**- Mon Hermione...**

Il la sentit sourire et rougir... _« Mon »_

Il ressera son étreinte comme pour la garder à jamais.

**- On devrait y aller, avant que les élèves ne voient notre absence nocturne...**

**- Tu as raison.**

A contre-coeur ils se séparèrent et ils rejoignirent leur dortoir, la tête encore pleine de ce rêve, un rêve qu'ils avaient construit à deux.

Draco rentra dans sa salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Il savoura ce calme temporaire, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Pansy le ramène à la raison :

**- Tu étais où ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** _Demanda t-il._

**- Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit...**

**- Quelle perspecacité !**

**- Tu étais encore avec ta sang-de-bourbe ?**

**- Pansy, ne te mêle pas de ça !!**

**- A ta place, je ferais attention, mon Draco !**

Draco tilta, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur :

**- Serait-ce une menace, petite Pansy ?**

Elle sourit de contentement, elle avait son attention :

**- Disons, un conseil...**

Agacé, il lui sussura :

**- Attention Pansy, tu joue avec le feu...**

**- On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais la glace...**

-** Ne t'aventure pas trop loin dans la cour des grands, tu ne sauras plus trouver la sortie !**

**- Oh... Draco... Pourquoi elle ??**

**- Je crois que ta question est pourquoi pas toi ?**

**- Si on veut...**

**- Pourquoi pas toi... Parce que tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Parce que tu n'est rien sans moi et qu'a elle toute seule elle est tout !**

**- C'est si joliment dit !**

**- Attention, Pansy, je te conseille de rester en dehors de cette histoire là, avant que je me fache !**

Pansy fit demi tour, et commença a monter les escaliers, mais elle se retourna et lui balança :

**- Je me demande ce que dirait ton père de cette relation...**

**- Pansy !!** _Gronda Draco._** Il n'en saura rien, parce que tu ne lui dira rien, c'est clair !!**

**- Je fais encore ce que je veux !**

**- Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu lui dit !!**

-** Peut-être, oui, mais je ne donne pas cher de Sa peau non plus... La mienne vaut plus que la sienne.**

**- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu en paiera les conséquences !**

Pansy tressaillit.

**- Tu lui ressemble de plus en plus... a ton père..**

Draco se durcit davantage :

**- Alors tu devrais deviner que je n'hésiterais pas à être aussi cruel que lui si tu dis quoi que ce soit...**

**- Menace ?**

**- Promesse...**

Son regard la glaça sur place. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir, rester seule avec lui davantage étais comme retser avec son bourreau... Mais pourtant elle savait que ses menaces n'étaient que du vent... Les siennes aussi d'ailleur. Et il le savait... Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Malfoy Senior... Du moins, tant qu'il y avait d'autres alternatives... Elle savait que si elle le vendait, il ne lui pardonnerai jamais, et elle voulait le garder...

Draco lui, fulminait... Ainsi, Pansy savait... Dans sa rage, il envoya valser un livre posé sur le canapé. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration calme, et finit par se relever, ne parvenant pas à reprendre contenance. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit manger.

Hermione, quant à elle, pénétra dans son dortoir déjà occupé par des troisièmes années. Harry vint à sa rencontre :

-** Hermione !! D'où tu viens ?**

**- De la bibliothèque**. _Répondit elle pensivement._

**- Si tôt ?**

**- Oui, je devais verfier quelque chose...**

**- Encore les devoirs !:! Sacrée Hermione !!**

Harry ne remarqua cet air coupable peint sur le visage un peu blanc de son amie. Aussi, il partit faire son sac. Hermione s'assit alors en face de Ginny. Toutes deux plongées dans leur lecture.

**- Ah... ces garçons, ils ne sont pas assez suptiles pour voir quand une personne leur ment...**

**- Possible...**_Affirma Hermione, qui se doutait que Ginny ne voulait pas en retser là. Elle cachait par la même occasion la surprise qu'elle avait eut quand Ginny lui avait dit ça._

**- Ecoute, Harry est peut-être trop aveugle pour ça, mais moi j'ai bien vu que tu mentais...**

Hermione ne répondit pas, déconcerté par cette réplique, sans détour.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache, Hermione ?**

Hermione hésita. Ginny était sa meilleure amie. Elle avait le droit de savoir... Cependant, elle voulait garder ce secret un peu, le temps que la relation avec Draco s'approfondisse un peu.

Elle lui rétorqua, un peu plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut :

-** Si je ne vous le dit pas, c'est pour une raison, non ? Ca ne vous regarde pas !**

Ginny la regarda dans les yeux, la sondant.

**- Bien.** Fut tout ce que lui répondit Ginny, visiblement blessé que son amie ne lui dise rien..

Draco fulminait tout en écrasant ses céréals dans leur bol. Il repensait amérement à ce qu'avait dit Pansy. Il ne vit même pas Blaise qui s'installait devant lui, et le sondait en se servant dans le saladier de céréal.

**- Ca va ?!** _Se risqua t-il._

Il savait que déranger Draco dans un moment de profonde aversion contre quelqu'un était dangereux pour la santé, mais contre toute attente, c'est un Draco étonné qui lui répondit :

**- Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.**

**- J'ai vu ça, tu avais l'air en pleine conversation avec toi même.**

**- Je pensais.**

**- Pense à des choses qui ne te déforment pas le visage de colère à l'avenir.**

**- J'ai a te parler.**

Blaise arqua un sourcil de stupeur. Ca devait être important pour qu'il ait besoin de se confier. Au sujet d'Hermione probablement... Il vit Draco se lever et comprit qu'il devait le suivre. Il regretta son non-petit déjeuné et s'empara d'une tranche de pain avant de s'éloigner à contre coeur de ce bol de céréals qui lui tendait les bras...

* * *

_**Eh oui, pansy toujours là pour faire chier son monde :)**_


End file.
